Fangirls: The Hetalia Files
by MidniteDancer
Summary: America suddenly brings a friend to a World Conference meeting and inadvertently introduces them all to the strange world of Hetalia and its fan-base! Yes, they have seen yaoi... Which gives Hungary and Japan an idea for their new partner in crime. HIATUS
1. Fangirls: The Prologue

Well, here it is. My first ever serious fan fic. I have it slightly planned out, which is more planning than I usually ever do for this kind of thing. Hopefully, this will cover about 8 chapters.

I'm sorry but I decided that the main character will be and OC. -_-' I know, I don't usually like reading about them either but it just didn't feel right using another character. I'd probably botch them up more than I would now.  
I'm trying to keep them as close to their origional selves as possible.  
I appologise in advance for my suspected failure.

The first chapter is written and is, I'm really sorry to say, absurdly long. All I have left to do is type it and some quick editing, but who knows when I get it up.

I just randomly created a general fan-art pic that would probably have been seen. If it happens to look like one you've seen or one you've created... well I'm just that awesome.

I'll shut up now.  
Read and Enjoy! 

Arthur had just sat down at the meeting table, early as usual, and was just about to enjoy his tea when he heard pounding feet moving quickly towards the room. He took a sip of tea and sat the cup down with a sigh. The all too familiar sound of running was getting closer so Arthur braced himself.

A dirty blond young man in glasses burst through the door, wearing a huge grin along with his usual bomber jacket. What shocked the older nation though (and it's not easy to really shock the huge nation of England, especially since he raised the stupid lad he sees before him now) was that Alfred had dragged behind him a teenage girl. The red-haired girl was flushed from running and looked just as shocked and astonished as Arthur felt.

And worst, the girl was defiantly not a country.

Damn, America never failed to find new ways to get him mad. "What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

The young nation didn't answer right away but made the girl sit in an empty chair and sped round to Arthur and popped open a laptop he hadn't seen earlier. He scowled at Alfred's excited silence. "Damn it, America, if you don't answer me…."

He looked at him with a very devious gleam in his eye that made him quite nervous. "You _need_ to see this!" He tuned back to the computer that was still turning on, "You all need to see this!"

"But who's he girl?" Arthur had been keeping his eye on her. At first she just examined the room with growing interest and then she gazed at the two guys for a while, nodded in greeting when their eyes locked, and sat comfortably waiting for whatever to happen. What also worried Arthur, along with the fact that she was not a country, was that she always kept trying to suppress a grin, as if something about the situation severely amused her.

Alfred didn't answer but had stopped at his desktop, he was staring into space and obviously thinking. Arthur glanced at the picture on his desktop, expecting the McDonald's logo, a burger, his flag, or something. No, instead there was a picture taken back when the Allies won the war. Alfred was in the middle striking a hero's pose, left of him was Arthur scowling at him as usual. At the far left was a very tired looking Francis but smirking in his usual way, despite looking like he hadn't eaten in a month. To America's right was the looming figure of Ivan. To the far right was Yao, leaning heavily on Ivan, whose grin seemed softer.

Even by Arthur's standards it was a good, a stupid but good, picture. But it was rather old by this time; he was surprised the young nation still had it. Arthur guessed he was a little fonder of his friends than he let on.

This all whipped through the Brit's head in a couple seconds. He was awakened from his musings by Alfred making the statement, "Sorry Iggy, I've decided to show everyone at once, you're just gonna have to wait."

England's face reddened at the sound of his pet name. "America, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" He glanced at the still observing girl who instantly turned away when Arthur looked. Her face, too, was red and she was biting her lip, as if to keep from making noise.

Alfred looked up from where he was attaching the laptop to the projector in the back of the room. "Dunno," he answered grinning, "Besides, no one's around."

England glared t him. Alfred looked at the girl who was turning a little redder. He grinned even wider and shook his head, "Oh, she's ok. A little weird, but cool. She's been a friend of mine for a while. Oh yeah," he gazed at Arthur again, "England, Dani. Dani, England," and went back to work.

The girl took a couple deep breaths before she could even look at Arthur. She could only stand to look at him for a few seconds before she burst into a fit of giggles. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, but decided it best to wait. He took a sip of the now lukewarm tea.

After about a minute or two of serious giggles, she took another deep breath. "I'm ok."

"I should hope so."

She smiled pleasantly, "Sooo…. England?"

He set his cup down slowly, mind buzzing.

He was about to answer when Alfred leapt to the door shouting, "She knows Iggy, maybe a little more than we do. Don't worry about it!" and sped out the door.

Arthur sat there, thoroughly shocked for the second time today. The girl was again caught in a fit of giggles, silent this time. Arthur angrily took another sip of tea and immediately made a face. Cold. He sighed and looked at the girl who was trying to compose herself.

Arthur leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "So why are you here, Dani?"

The girl's giggles subsided and she looked at him. "I'm not entirely sure. I borrowed his laptop to get onto the internet while he went to McDonald's." She made a face as if to say he does that way too often. "When he returned he snuck up behind me to see what I was doing." Her face flushed slightly and continued, "He was watching for a bit before he gasped and said something like 'you need to meet my friends' or whatever. Either way, he took his computer and dragged me here. Other than that I really don't know anything."

Arthur mulled this over. "How long have you known America?"

She smiled as she thought for a bit then shook her head. "A really long time, Alfred's a friend of the family. Even my grandparents know him very well."

The Brit managed to only blink at the use of America's human name. He raised his eyebrow again, "Wouldn't that make him…"

"Really old? Yeah." She smiled, "from early on my mom would tell me that I shouldn't worry about it. But it's hard not to notice that the same teenager you knew when you were 5 hadn't aged in 12 years."

Arthur did some rapid math, "You're 17?" She nodded. Arthur's brow furrowed in puzzlement. Why would a national superpower associate himself with a 17 year old high school girl of seemingly average status?

He opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the wooden doors opening and a group of nations coming in.

Arthur studied them until he finally discerned the group. They were the nations he mostly associated with during the World War II years. France, Russia, China, Germany Italy, and Japan; along with some that were less prominent: Spain, Romano, Greece, Switzerland, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, and Canada. Arthur spied the girl's eyes grow rather large as each nation took a seat at the table. He also saw that they looked at her with an expression much like his own: curiosity, astonishment, wary, and some with anger.

The poor girl was unfortunate enough to end up beside Ivan, who stared at her with his usual childish smile. Unlike many who immediately shrink back from his very threatening purple aura, which was up and flaming now, she stayed put, didn't go closer but didn't move away either, and seemed more fascinated than frightened, but wary.

Arthur was starting to like her.

"Okay, everyone we need is here!" Alfred began, fiddling with the projector, unable to keep an immensely goofy grin off his face. "I have gathered us here to show you something my friend, Dani there, has introduced me to." Dani flushed as all eyes flicked to her. "It's a manga of epic proportions!" he spread his arms wide to show how epic. From the corner of his eye Arthur though he saw Kiku stiffen. "It's called…" he paused for dramatic effect as a picture faded up onto the screen at the other end of the room, "Hetalia!"

"Ve~?"

Up on the screen came the cover of a manga featuring Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, and their respective flags.

"Ve~ hey, Germany, that's not what your flag looked like during the war."

The room went stone quiet as everyone looked at Germany whose face tinged pink and kept his focus on the back wall.

"Um, yes, well—America would you care to elaborate?" Arthur can't believe he asked that but at least it broke the silence.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It features all of us and…. Hold on…" he started messing with the internet window and accidently closed it down.

What lay underneath that particular window made the room go quiet once again save for Hungary's squeal and a 'thunk' as Dani put her scarlet face onto the table.

It was a picture of the characters of America and England. They were clad in American Revolutionary uniforms. But that wasn't the worst of it. They weren't just standing there, oh no, they were locked in a very intimate embrace. There was rain in the background and tears flowed from England's eyes.

Arthur felt his face heat up to a degree even he didn't know was possible. Without moving his head he flicked his eyes to Dani, who seemed to be trying to disappear.

After a moment or two the screen went black. Arthur forced himself to look back at the projection unit. Kiku was standing there, having evidently taken over from the immobile America. He cleared his throat, "I suppose I owe you an explanation for the manga."

Germany seemed to recover himself quickly, "Ah, yes, the manga." Everyone hastily nodded in agreement. The awkwardness was stifling.

Kiku nodded as well, "As many of you know, manga and anime have become quite popular with my people over he years. I, myself, have become quite fond of it.

One day in New York City during my last visit, I ran into some guy. Literally. We started talking and I found out he was a manga artist in search of a new topic," he sighed, "I just couldn't help it."

Arthur found his voice, "You just _told_ some random guy?"

France jumped in, sounding impressed, "And he drew _that_?"

"Ah, well…."

"No," again Dani found herself the center of attention. Her face flushed deeper but she held her eye contact. "Um, well, that was…. fan art." Hungary started to make a squeeling sound but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Austria closed his eyes and asked, "Please don't tell me that means what I think it means."

Hungary nodded but Dani jumped in at the same time, "Not all the time, literally speaking."

Hungary nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but the other kind isn't as good." To Arthurs's horror the two girls broke down in giggles. He glanced at the poor Austrian man who gave the appearance that he's dealt with this before and there's nothing you can do.

When the giggles subsided slightly Canada asked, "So, um, how much more of this 'fan art' is there. I mean, it can't be _that_ much."

Again with the giggling and Arthur started to feel worried. "How much are we talking about?" The two girls made eye contact. Hungary stood up and motioned for the girl and a pink faced Japan to follow her. "Excuse us," she said as they walked out the doors.

The silence that followed was both astonished and supremely awkward. Eventually, they heard, "I found it!" America was going through the computer. "I found the anime if you guys wanna watch it." Without waiting for a reply he clicked something, turned the volume up, and reattached it so that it came up on the big screen.

Arthur braced himself. The first thing they saw was America at a seemingly random World Conference meeting. He proceeded to watch the 5 minute episode with a mixture of shock and amusement. At the "Britannia Fork!" part he actually had to keep himself from laughing. It was really good. During the ending song he heard Italy hum along with the tune 'Maru Kaite Chikyuu'.

When it was over everyone looked at everyone else. China was the first to speak, "That wasn't bad~aru. Slightly unrealistic, but not bad."

"But there's more of this 'fan art', da? Perhaps we should…"

"No!" It was Dani, the three had reentered the room without their noticing, "Trust me, not something you want to see just yet."

The Russian gazed at her with his huge purple eyes as they sat back down, "Oh?" She nodded, somehow managing to keep eye contact with him.

"We have decided," announced Hungary dramatically from her chair, "To not tell you anything." Arthur was about to protest when Japan spoke up.

"Instead, we mean to ask you one question, America."

"Okay?"

"How do you know Dani and her family?"

Everyone looked at the young nation expectantly. Even Dani looked curious.

Alfred bit his lip, a habit he shared with his brother when he was thinking or worried. "It's ok," Dani piped up, "I won't tell mom."

"It's not your mother I'm worried about."

Dani grinned, "Or Grandma either."

Alfred winced slightly. Arthur was slightly impressed. It took a lot to get at nation, especially America, nervous. And it's hardly ever a human's doing.

The young nation appeared to make up his mind. "As it often happens, Washington didn't trust me when he took office. Luckily, that changed after a while but before then he would often leave me in the care of a friend of his, to 'make sure I was kept safe'." America chuckled, "He wanted her to make sure I didn't cause trouble," Arthur rolled his eyes as America leaned back in his chair, "Well, as you probably know, it didn't work out like that. Sarah, Washington's friend, and I traveled together all over the country watching its progress until she settled down. I've remained friends with the family since."

"You didn't disturb them?" Germany asked.

Alfred laughed, "I probably do, but I don't think in the way you're thinking of," his face became rather serious, "I believe they've taken it upon themselves to make sure I don't do anything too stupid." Arthur was sure they also kept him from getting hurt, if he was following correctly.

Arthur turned his attention to the girl, "And you knew he was a country?"

"Um, well….uh… Yes, yes I did. It took a lot of guessing but I figured it out."

"Does everyone in your family?"

"More or less just my mom's side."

China rubbed his brow, "There are more people who know about this than I thought~aru."

Dani looked slightly confused, "You mean none of you know any people?"

"We _are _people," Arthur shot back.

"You know what I mean. Regular people. Uh, humans."

America answered, "Well, other than our bosses, none of us really interact with other people."

"Humans tend to die off quickly, don't they?" Russia was still smiling.

Arthur noted Dani's disturbed countenance before Japan stood up, "I do believe that's enough for today. Dani, we will need to finish discussing this later but right now we have a World Conference to attend." Everyone in the room gave a small "Oh!" Obviously, everyone had forgotten that.

As if on cue, the wooden doors opened and some other countries that Dani didn't really recognize walked in. Kiku quickly lead the girl out of the room. When out of earshot he told her, "You can stay in my room until we finish. Call your mom and try to convince her to let you stay. Hungary will be ecstatic you agree. She herself has been working on it for quite some time on her own."

"And you're going along with it?" Dani grinned.

Japan smiled ever so slightly, "I have a… fondness for Hetalia and its characters."

"But for the countries themselves it's risky. We're playing with fire here."

Kiku nodded, "Very risky, but I have faith in their common sense." He paused, "Well, most of the time."

They've gone up two flights of stairs and were now outside a door. Kiku gave Dani his card key and was about to walk away when she spoke up, "Alfred…." Japan flinched. Dani remembered Alfred saying something that using their human names was extremely intimate. It showed vulnerability and an absurd amount of trust. She would have to watch herself. "Oh, I mean America. He really cares for England. He wouldn't do anything to hurt him unless England turns on him first. If we're right about everyone else like I'm sure I am with these two, hopefully we won't have to worry."

Japan let that soak in, then he nodded, "It's not the countries themselves I'm worried about." Dani nodded in understanding. Kiku turned and went back down to the Conference as Dani slipped quietly into the room.


	2. Fangirls: Mission 1

Fangirls: UsUk

Dani fiddled with her hair while waiting for the other two to show up. The room was dark, she didn't feel like turning on the lights, and there was little light coming through the window considering the sun just went down. It was a lot like the World Conference room, just smaller.

Two days ago she was dragged in there by America. Yes, America, as in, the nation, the United States of America, U.S.A, or just the US for the lazy. America was an old friend of her family's. Older than she used to realize. But, it was pretty awesome knowing that you're good friends with one of the strongest nations in the world.

And one of her favorite characters in her most favorite manga ever, Hetalia, which, yes, was based off of them.

During said meeting with all the countries (Of the world!) after that particularly embarrassing moment of America stumbling upon her favorite pastime (Fan-art/yaoi, yes she was a nerd.), she found herself being dragged out into the hallway by Japan and a girl who looked to be Hungary.

As soon as the door shut Hungary started talking, "Oh my God! That picture was _adorable_! What website was that on? It looked promising. I've been all over the internet and the pics I've seen are getting old, not to mention fairly crappy in quality. UsxUk is one of my favorites! Well, they're all my favorites, I'm not biased. You can guess how awkward that makes everyday being around these guys. Austria's always yelling at me for 'day-dreaming' and to stop staring at so-and-so. I don't even care that you're human. I've gotten into the fan-base a little more so that I probably should. I do not regret Japan telling that manga artist. Actually, I praise him! I think…"

"Hungary!" That was the third time he said her name. Dani still felt dizzy when she finally stopped talking. "Do you want to get to the point?" She nodded energetically but wisely let Japan do the talking. "Hungary started a while back on an endeavor to start… ah, how did you put it?"

"Getting adorable guys together into destined relationships."

Dani resisted the urge to facepalm. Hungary seemed worse than she was! Japan nodded and continued, "Yes. I myself have noticed an atmosphere of tension and affection between certain of our own countries. I'm not sure what it would result in if left alone and I don't like not having control of the outcome. But our group, if you can call it such, was a little lacking. Being of two different mindsets on many instances we may need a mediator and some more help. That's where you come in." He glanced at his watch, "We'll meet in room 20B on the fourth floor tomorrow at 7:30pm. Would it be possible to ask your parents stay the weekend?"

Dani thought for a moment, but nodded. It shouldn't be too hard.

Hungary jumped up and down excitedly, "Omigosh! This is going to be epic!"

"Hungary, please calm down."

She stopped hopping and, with a deep breath, managed to change her whole demeanor. She still had that devious gleam in her eyes though.

They were about to reenter the room when Japan stopped them. "One more thing. I wouldn't mention much more to them about fan-fiction or art." He made a face that spoke of his thoughts on their 'immaturity'. "I doubt they'd be able to handle it yet." Hungary sighed in agreement and Dani just nodded.

She flipped open her cell phone now. The screen gave the faint conference room light. 7:25. She flipped it closed and stuffed it back into her pocket, satisfied.

Not minding being alone for a while she pulled out her iPod and started listening to Tim McGraw. Out of a whim she decided to flip though her photos. Well, not her taken photos, the ones she got of the internet. Ironically, many/all of the pictures were Hetalia fan-art.

She had just made it to some of her…better pictures when she faintly heard a voice behind her music, "You really need to tell me where you get those pictures." After having a mini heart attack she turned to find Hungary leaning casually on the back of her chair. Slight movement made her eyes flick to the chair directly opposite her. Japan was sitting there calmly, starting up the laptop he placed on the top of the table.

Japan she could understand, with his history of badass ninja and samurai skills, but Hungary? How'd she miss that?

Dani took out the headphones and turned to face the Japanese man, "You know you could turn on the light?"

He shook his head, "No," he spoke softly, "As long as we keep quiet we won't draw attention to ourselves." Hungary sat in the chair beside Dani and leaned into the conversation.

"So," sighed Dani, "What are you plotting?"

She saw Japan smile calmly through the darkness, "'Plotting' has such a negative connotation. Firstly, though, did you call your mother?"

"Yeah," Dani rolled her eyes, "As soon as I mentioned Alf—uh, America, she agreed immediately. She loves the guy." She paused a moment, "Actually, I should remember that."

Hungary chimed in, "So, how long can you stay?"

"Well, you see, while my mom may have a soft spot for A-uh-merica, my father doesn't care. At all," she gave an apologetic smile, "I can only come over on weekends until school's out. And even then I can only come over when I ask."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah…"

"Although probably for the best," Japan sighed, "This could be problematic." He looked slightly worried, "This gives us five days where something could change and go wrong and we won't even know about it."

The trio was silent for a bit while they all thought. "Oh!" a thought suddenly came to Dani, "The 4th of July is coming up. I may have vacation days."

Hungary looked slightly confused, "What's with the 4th of July?"

Dani's American-ness stunned her for a second. The she remembered, not all countries cared about American history. "Oh… um, that's the day we became independent from England."

Silence. Dani glanced from one nation to the other, both in a contemplative quiet. It worried her how she could pretty much see the wheels turning. Finally, Japan spoke, "The 4th's in a little over a week."

Hungary agreed, "That gives us plenty of time to prepare then."

"I doubt America will be a problem, but England is another thing."

"He always seemed… weaker… around this time of year. I'm glad I know why now," she looked sympathetic.

"We're going to have to exploit his temporary weakness—,"

"But if it's done correctly it'll work to our advantage—,"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

They fell quiet. Dani was slightly lost but trusted their judgment. After a while of looking at each other and waiting for someone to speak, Dani asked, "So, how are we gonna get started?"

"I want to find out how the two really feel about each other," Hungary spoke first, "Separately, of course. Dani could probably get it out of America, Again, it's England we'll most likely have problems with. He's not particularly close to any of us here, is he?"

"Al… uh, America would always talk about how funny Ar… er, England got when he drank," she smiled to herself, thinking of drunken Iggy, as seen on Hetalia, "Perhaps we should use that."

Hungary grinned, "I'm so calling dibs!"

"Are you sure?" Dani could hear the doubt in Japan's voice, "You won't get, er, distracted?"

The american could feel Hungary's face get quite serious, "I would _never_ get distracted from perfect yaoi love. Ever."

Dani smiled and knew the island nation had to resist smacking his forehead. "Fine, just please stay focused." Hungary nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, now we have an objective," he clicked something into his computer, "Our deadline will be Friday, will that work?"

"Probably," Dani said as Hungary nodded. She thought for a moment, "But what if we get the info early? Like, what if they would afterwards talk to each other?" Silence. "You didn't think of that did you?"

"This is why we needed someone else in the group," Japan sighed, "We're just going to have to do it as close to the deadline as possible. I don't see what else we could do."

"Well," Hungary jumped in, "England doesn't really talk to America around this time of year, does he? I really don't think we should worry."

"This whole operation means we're taking chances," Japan sighed, "And seeing as this is our first attempt means that it will be especially precarious."

"Alright then, will…" Dani jumped as her cell phone vibrated and piano music alerted her to a text. Quickly she looked to see who it was from. Her mom was here. "Oh, uh, I have to go. Bye!"

She jumped up to leave but Hungary grabbed her arm, "Wait, listen."

They did. Distantly, she heard several vaguely familiar voices gradually getting closer. "Shit," the former nomad muttered, "Japan!"

"_Hai_," he had already turned off his computer and had slipped it back into his bag when Dani looked at him. Without the light of the computer screen the room seemed much darker.

"Dani," Hungary had let go of her arm and now gripped her frying pan, which Dani knew she hadn't had with her when she entered, "Go stand right beside the door."

"Don't you think you maybe overreacting a tad?" but she did as she was told.

Dani could feel the glare come off the girl as she made her way to the other side of the door, "I will not have _anyone_ get in the way of my real life slash."

She tried to ask Japan if this was truly necessary, but he was gone. She searched the dim room but couldn't see hide nor hair of him.

Damn awesome ninja skills.

Instead of worring she focused on the closing in voices, trying to decipher to whom they belonged.

The first one was very distinctive, "Are you sure you 'eard somezing? You didn't just 'ave too much beer?" Just having the Frenchman curious about the room made Dani nervous.

"Nein! I know I heard people talking and piano music." Dani could feel him smirk, "Probably Austria doing something weird." He started to run but the footsteps stopped with an "Ack!"

A spanish accent this time, "We may be known as the Bad Touch Trio," Dani facepalmed, "But I will not have you ruin our relative… how did you put it?"

"Awesomeness!"

"Yes, that, by acting like an overeager fangirl. Calm down, _mi amigo_."

The footsteps were only yards away. Dani really didn't feel like meeting the Bad Touch Trio today.

They were right outside the door. She heard the handle turn and the door swing inward, shielding both girls from view of the unwanted visitors.

Prussia was the first one to enter her vision. "What the…? I know I heard something in here," he stepped to the table the other two following behind. The doors swung closed on their springs.

Dani held her breath. For a moment, the fangirl in her sprang up. She was in the same room as the Bad Touch Trio! She didn't know whether to be excited or worried.

Suddenly realizing that air was necessary to live, she breathed again. From behind she saw Spain visibly stiffen. He whirled around, a huge ax suddenly in hand.

Dani jumped. There was a blur to her side and Spain, too slow to swing the ax, was thrust backwards. At the same time, or perhaps a few seconds later, using the distraction, Hungary stepped from her position and swiftly swung her frying pan to make contact with the Frenchman's head.

Prussia never saw it coming.

After Spain was hurled backwards, thanks to a kick from Japan Dani realized, he crouched down in a battle-ready position and Hungary stepped over the unconscious body of France to face the Prussian. And a small yellow bird emerged from the top of Prussia's head and was fluttering around, tweeting in distress.

He grinned twitchily, trying to keep his awesome up. He jumped when Japan spoke, "Sorry Prussia, nothing personal." As he was talking Hungary crept up behind him and hit him square on the back of his head with her frying pan.

The albino immediately slumped to the ground. Japan stood up straight and Hungary relaxed her frying pan.

Dani remained in her position, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Was that _really_ necessary?" her voice rose an octave or two.

The two nations shushed her and proceeded to leave the room with Hungary saying, "Yes, yes it was," perhaps a little too seriously. Japan carefully closed the door softly behind them.

After they were halfway down the hallway Dani looked at Japan, "'Nothing personal'? Really?" He just smiled as the other girl giggled.

~X~

Dani ran her fingers through her hair before she repulled it up into a ponytail. It was Friday and Alfred was coming over after she suggested they have an early 4th of July get-together. She managed to convince her family to go along with the idea that they were leaving to visit a sick great-aunt during that vacation. Considering they didn't feel like throwing a party they went along with it.

Alfred bought it and was coming over shortly. She exchanged texts with Japan saying that they'd have to meet Saturday because of cutting it late. After a rather long lull he texted back saying that it would be perfect for Hungary as well.

But she was getting nervous. Being a natural procrastinator, she waited until the _very last_ moment to do anything important. But this was about Alfred.

She will not mess this up. The 4th was on Thursday.

"Hey Dani, what's up?" She jumped slightly from her thoughts. Alfred was wearing his 50 bomber jacket, like always, a 'I NY' t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Dani smiled to herself, he really hated getting dressed up for those world meetings.

"What?" He had seen her smile.

"Oh, nothing. My parents had to work tonight but I still wanted to talk to you before we left."

"Your brothers home?"

"Nah, I convinced them to have friends."

He looked slightly crestfallen, "So no burgers?"

Dani laughed aloud, "No, I'm sorry. We have some leftover chicken if you want."

"Nah, that's alright. I'll just hit the McDonalds on the way out."

Dani rolled her eyes but knew it would be futile to argue. She got up form where she was sitting on the porch, "You wanna head up to the hill?"

"Sure."

There was a hill up behind her house beside the pasture that, when she was younger, they would always go up to at night. They would look at the stars and he would tell her stories.

When they got to their spot on the hill Alfred promptly laid down, "I always liked it up here." She nodded as she took a seat beside him.

It was a clear night with a cool wind that toyed with the hair. "Ya know, Matthew's birthday's on Monday."

Dani blinked, "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten. I'll have to shoot him an email then. Tell him I said 'Happy Birthday' if you see him."

"Yup."

"Happy early birthday to you too," he grinned, "How's the party gonna be?"

"Completely epic!" He then proceeded to tell her all the epic things that were going to be at his party. Dani nodded dutifully and shot out a couple sarcastic comments, to help keep his ego in line. "And, of course, there's going to be a huge fireworks display at the end."

"How many people are going to be willing to put up with this fiasco of yours?" AKA, how many people are going to be there?

"I'm pretty sure everyone I invited is going," he pouted a moment, "Everyone but you anyway."

"You'll have plenty of fun without me."

"More than likely."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

Dani didn't let the silence last long, "Is Arthur going?" Alfred flinched slightly at the use of his name, "Sorry."

"It's alright. Of course he's going. Why wouldn't he?" he gazed up at her puzzled.

"Considering the whole Revolutionary War thing," the atmosphere changed instantaneously. What was once relaxed and companionable is now tense and heavy with past emotions. Dani forced herself to ignore the change, but noted it, "I can only assume it took a couple years for Ar… er, England to go to one of your parties."

The silence was heavy but Dani waited patiently. "The first one he came to was in 1947."

"Oh," she glanced at the man on the ground, "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm always forgetting how short your lives are."

She nodded silently, "It must have been hard…"

"Worse than anyone can really imagine until they've experienced it." Alfred suddenly sounded older. She had to look at him to make sure he hadn't changed. His words were heavy with wisdom of experience and emotions behind the memories. He sounded like America. "What many people don't know is that their nation isn't just a piece of land or a group of people. We're people ourselves and we have relationships with others just like they do.

But, it wasn't just my people who wanted freedom, I did as well. Only, for slightly different reason. I was tired of only being Arthur's little brother. I hated having to watch him protect me. I never really wanted to rise over him; I just waned to be equal. I'm _not_ his little brother and there's no way I could mold myself into just being his little brother. I wanted to be something else and the only way to be that was to be equal, to be independent."

He sighed and in that sigh Dani could feel his heartbreak, his realization, and his resolution. "But he never really forgave me. Even now he's only consented to forget. I doubt he'll even see me as anything more than his rebellious little brother."

Dani, by force of sheer will, didn't let the tears fall. She keeps forgetting that Alfred is one of the most powerful nations in the world, and has lived for generations. The relationships he builds with his fellow countries are strong and any gain or loss can disrupt the network. Their pain runs deep so they can't allow themselves any real joy or connections because the bonds have a tendency to break at will. She keeps forgetting how strong he needs to be for all this. As nations they rarely have actual blood relatives. Instead, they have 'siblings'. When Alfred disconnected himself with England he did so with his only other brother as well, Canada. For many years he was alone.

It was during this time that he'd taken up a friendship with her ancestor, Sarah. This is the main reason why he'd grown so close to her family, the women on her mother's side to be more exact.

Dani saw him as another brother, if not more so. And he trusted her, that's why he just told her all this. Even now, still being very young by national standards, she believed he hasn't really developed any other real ties to anyone. Hell, for all she knew she could be his only real friend.

She will not fail with this mission she's set herself.

And if Arthur does anything to hurt him—well, she just hoped nations can survive buckshot to the face.

~X~

"And say hi to Alfred if you see him!"

"Will do, mom!" Dani waved as her mom drove off and turned to the building…

…Where she was promptly jumped upon by Hungary and Japan, "Soooo… How'd it go?" Hungary held the door for her.

"Extremely well." After the in depth conversation, they filled the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing, poking fun at each other and, eventually, rolling down the hill like they did whey they were kids.

"What did he say about…"

Japan stopped her, "Hungary, please wait until we're inside." She nodded. They had agreed that it would probably be best if they worked through the night so Dani convinced her mom to let her stay over.

They were in the same room they were in before, the smallish conference room, and again kept the lights off but opened the curtains to let in the mid-day sun. As soon as the door had latched behind them Hungary asked again, "What did he say about England?"

Dani sat down in a chair, recalling the conversation, "From what I could gather he was very close to England when he was younger. So much so that he hated to see his older brother being hurt to protect him.

Along with the simple want of freedom, he told me thee were other reasons for the revolution. He said he wanted to be something to Ar… uh, England that required him being his equal. His goals were never to out shine him but to simply be worthy of him," Dani smiled sadly, "Or, at least, that's what I guessed."

Japan nodded, "Hungary, would you like to tell us about England?"

Her soft smile that had come from the fluff Dani had just said about America faded into a more serious expression. "Well, getting him drunk was easy enough, considering how close it is to the 4th. The trick was not to let him get too drunk.

Eventually, when I felt we got to a good spot, I casually asked him about America's party on the 4th. At first he got really angry, swearing, spouting off stuff about how ungrateful the little brat was and how he ruined his life, the epitome of tsundre." Well that was just like Arthur. "Eventually, he calmed down and I ordered him another brandy. What he said next really kind of surprised me. He said, 'I don't blame A-Alfred,'" She stuttered his name, "'For leaving. It was foolish of me to think I could ever hold down such a spirited little ball of energy, no matter how big he's gotten. To be honest, I just wanted someone close who actually cares a little about me.'" Elizaveta smiled in a way Dani could have guessed Arthur had done. She could feel tears prickle at her own eyes but held them in check. Now was not the time.

Hungary continued, "'I'm just glad that he's forgiven me enough now to let me remain by his side, as allies.'"

The room was quiet for a while and heavy with personal thoughts and emotions. Finally, Dani said, "Well, we can now conclude two things. One, they're both idiots."

She managed to pull a smile from Japan but Hungary was holding her frying pan and growled, "That was uncalled for."

Dani sighed, "And yet, so true. If England is anything like America then yes, he's defiantly an idiot.

And secondly, they both really like each other."

Japan nodded, "I concur. Now our problem is to get them to see past their own, eh, idiocy,"

"And guilt," Dani chimed in, "There seems to be a lot of guilt involved."

Japan nodded coolly, "Yes, get them to see past that. Then, I believe, things should work out smoothly for them."

Hungary smiled again, "Okay! How are we going to do that?"

"Uh…"

"Er…"

She sighed and dragged her fingers through her brown wavy hair, "Well, since we have almost no plan, maybe we should just get them to talk to each other."

Dani blinked, "You mean like civilized, intelligent, young men?"

Hungary looked apprehensive, "Yeah."

Dani broke down in a fit of laughter and even Japan couldn't hold his smile. Hungary was thoroughly disgruntled.

"Hungary, dear," Japan managed to say over the laughter, "You do know who we're talking about, right?"

She tossed her hair angrily and was holding her frying pan in her crossed arms, "Yeah. Well, do you have any ideas?"

"No," Dani was wiping her eyes, "That's probably the best idea, but you made it sound like they'd do it of their own free will." She composed her face, "We'll defiantly have to pull some strings and teeth if we really want them to get talking."

Japan pondered a moment, "Well, we could always get England drunk again."

Dani shook her head, "I don't want there to be any doubt in either one of their minds. I also want them to remember this. No, no drinking."

"Ooh!" Hungary had an idea, "What if we start them talking about the Revolution? That would probably get a good reaction."

Dani thought for a second before nodding, "That's usually when they start talking. But we're going to have to get them alone. I don't want any distractions or interferences."

Japan nodded before punching something into his laptop, "Alright then, I think I have an idea. Here's what we should do…"

~X~

"Hey, Japan, where did you get these things?" Dani fiddled with the tiny wireless ear chip he had given them while talking into the mic on her tooth.

"Don't ask, and don't break them. They're worth more than your life." Dani believed him.

It was Thursday and the 4th of July. This was the first time Dani has ever been to Alfred's house. I was huge, closer to a mansion.

When Japan and Hungary brought her here she couldn't even believe it was Alfred's place at first, it didn't match his personality. Well, then again maybe it did. Anyway, it had taken forever to learn the areas of the place she _needed_ to learn for the operation.

Now she was hiding in the second floor bathroom, surreptitiously peering out the window to the grounds below, where the party was actually taking place.

Not surprisingly, the party looked quite large. Seems like everyone he invited came. There were huge spreads of food, including some foreign to America as hospitality to some of the other nations. There was also music, but Dani couldn't pick it up from her distance or through the mics of her companions.

"Remember," Japan's voice came through rather clear over her ear chip, "Fireworks start at nine." Dani glanced at her cell phone. 6:30. She settled down to watch the party from her lookout position.

~X~

Dani checked her phone for the seventh time in the last five minutes. 8:44. Close enough. "It's a go," she spoke into the mic. She felt like such a nerd. It was awesome.

"_Hai_."

"Gotcha."

Dani picked up the camera she was given and sprinted as quietly as she could to the downstairs kitchen, while simultaneously turning it on.

Quickly, she glanced around the inside of the kitchen, to make sure it was empty. Earlier, she found the perfect place to hide it. Some cookbooks were lined up against the wall on a counter. Deftly she cocked one to an angle and wedged the camera in the triangular space. Just for good measure she laid a dirty towel in front of it. She backed away a few steps to admire her handy-work and nodded to herself, satisfied.

"I'm out," she mumbled into the mic. Shutting the door softly behind her, she quietly made her way to the closet a bit farther down the hall. A couple second after, she shut the door she heard soft footsteps make their way to the kitchen. Dani scrambled to set up the laptop Japan left in there earlier. The screen flicked to life, connecting with the camera in the kitchen, just as Alfred walked in. This made Arthur, who was already inside, jump a little.

Suddenly, the door to the closet opened and closed, letting in two figures. "Did we get here in time?" Hungary hunkered down beside Dani.

"Yeah."

Japan spoke from behind her, "Very nice angle." Dani nodded in acknowledgement but kept quiet.

"So, how's the party?" Alfred asked, moving to the refrigerator for more beer.

Arthur scowled as he wetted down a paper towel, "Fine until Hungary got some ketchup on my shirt." He scribbled vigorously at the red blob on this otherwise impeccable white shirt.

"Aw, man, sorry about that," Alfred abandoned the beer to go help the older nation, "Try some soap." He wetted down another paper towel and put a small daub of soap on it. He stepped close to Arthur and started scrubbing at the stain.

Even from the computer screen, the three could see a pink ting creep up over Arthur's face, "Git, I can handle this myself!"

"Don't be stupid. See, it's coming out just let me keep at it."

Arthur sighed but let him keep scrubbing. Dani waited. Alfred never liked being in quiet company too long. Sure enough, "You wanna know something? Japan suggested I fire off one of my old muskets. Never saw one so he'd like to see it demonstrated."

Arthur stiffened a little, "Do whatever you want, it's your party." He glanced down at his shirt and sighed again before shoving Alfred away, "It's not going to come all the way out. Don't worry about it."

Alfred frowned but threw the almost shredded paper towel away, "Well now there's a red stain _and_ a wet spot. You wanna borrow one of my shirts?"

Arthur's face flushed slightly but turned away from Alfred to look out the dark window, "No thanks. It would be too big anyway." Alfred nodded and went to the counter where he sat the beer down. He sat on the granite top, pulled out a beer, and popped the lid. He offered it to Arthur who took it and opened another for himself. Alfred was biting his lip, lost in thought, while Arthur took a sip and made a face, "Damn, that's cold."

Alfred grinned, "Yup, that's the only way we drink it." Arthur made another face and set the bottle down.

There was a moment of silence before Alfred asked, "Do you wanna know why I did it?"

Arthur blinked , but Dani thought she saw him tens slightly, "Did what? Help with the stain?"

"You know what."

"Well, if we're talking about the war, for your bloody independence I suppose." Arthur sounded slightly strained to sound like he didn't care.

Alfred turned to look down at him, "Is that it?"

Arthur sounded genuinely surprised, "What do you mean is that it?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"What bloody else is there?"

"There's you!" Alfred jumped off the counter, never breaking eye contact, "There's always been you."

Arthur was stunned silent a moment, "Bloody git," he mumbled forcing his way around Alfred.

He wasn't quick enough, Alfred grabbed his arm and held on tightly. "What the-? Release me this instant!"

"No," America said very calmly, "No, I want you to know exactly why I refused to be your little brother." He stood up straighter and Arthur went slightly pale but still looked angry. "For one, I was sick of how constricting you got over the last few years."

"I knew you were going to leave…"

"It was one of the causes of my leaving," America never raised his voice, never released his grip, and never stopped looking at Arthur. "Second, I was tired of seeing you coming home in bandages from protecting me." Arthur was going to speak but was cut off, "In case you hadn't noticed, I could take rather good care of myself, your sacrifice was unnecessary."

In the closet, Dani's heart was pounding. Alfred was giving Arthur a lecture; he was making it sound like it was _his_ fault. He was going to mess this up. She ignored the prickling of tears and focused all her energy on mentally helping the dumbass.

"Finally," he paused a moment looking for the words, "Something was… changing. Not just to my country, but to me." Slowly he released Arthur's arm, waiting for him to leave. "And don't even tell me we're the same thing because you know damn well we're not. That's why we have different names. Arthur," Arthur jumped and so did the countries around Dani. Elizaveta sounded like she just bit back a sob but Dani didn't turn to look.

"I'm still not entirely sure why I had to leave you, I just know I did." Alfred lost his composure and slouched against the counter, "In order to achieve whatever the hell it was I knew I had to become your equal. I never intended to surpass you, I just knew what ever this was couldn't be fulfilled as your little brother." He was quiet a moment, before he gave a shaky smile, "Besides, I'm the hero. I couldn't let you keep getting beat up for me." Almost absentmindedly he reached out and stroked Arthur's hand, "I will never allow you to get hurt again." He sighed slightly, "If you still hate me I understand. I just wanted you to know, I've always loved you."

The look on Arthur's face was one of spectacular change. His emerald eyes, squinting in suspicion and hurt, relaxed as Alfred spoke to him. They filled with all the emotion Alfred released in his words. In his last four words his whole countenance melted. "Bloody git," Arthur closed in on Alfred and kissed him full on the lips, "I could never hate you." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and leaned into the kiss. Alfred wrapped one arm around his waste, pulling him closer and buried the fingers of his other hand in Arthur's gold hair.

They had started with the removal of shirts when the first firework was set off. They both jumped as if they'd been shot at. From the screen Dani could see both their faces heat up as she herself grinned. They were both such idiots.

She was almost able to enjoy a bit of relaxation before Japan said, "Hold on, it's not over yet." Dani focused back on the screen. Now, would they go through with it?

They were straightening out rumpled outfits and Alfred was just about to leave. But he stopped at the door and waited for Arthur. He scowled, but walked out with him. They were out of the camera frame at this point but Dani had a feeling they were holding hands.

"That. Was. ADORABLE!" Hungary squealed softly. Dani facepalmed, even she wasn't this bad.

"I must say, this has been quite amusing." In the soft glow of the screen Dani could see Kiku's face was slightly pink. She grinned.

Hungary gasped, "We're not done are we?"

"For these two I believe we need do no more," he shut the laptop, placing them in darkness, "But no, we have several more… ah… concerns. For now, though, let's enjoy the fireworks."

Dani paused a moment, hand on the closet's door know, "Should I go? Considering I'm visiting a dying aunt?"

Japan shrugged in the darkness, "I don't believe it matters at this point."

They made their way outside, where the fireworks display was still going on. Dani saw Alfred and Arthur sitting alone together on the grass. She was thrilled to see they _were_ holding hands. Behind her she heard several clicks. She turned to see Japan holding a camera. She shrugged, "What?" Dani shook her head and retired to the other side of the lawn, away from the happy couple. Kiku and Elizaveta sat down beside her. She would have plenty of time to talk to the other two tomorrow.

~X~X~X~X~X~

OMG IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
For all of you who may have thought I've died, nope. Well, not yet anyway.  
I'm so freaking sorry it took me so long. Too much school work and more to come. XP That being said, Mission 2 (what do you think of my titles? I couldn't come up with anything more exciting) will probably not be out until the end of April, after this stupid research project and then the oral presentation. *please kill me now*

But I assure you! It's all written up and everything, I've even started Mission 3 8D, I just need to find time to type it.

Thank you to everyone who read the Prologue and any of my other works (I have a DA account too. more stuff on there). People actually read this! I have responsability now!

Sorry I can't get to all the comments just yet! I'm just focusing on getting the things up and posted. Thank you all though!


	3. Fangirls: Mission 2

Fangirls: Mission 2

"Dani." Dani only faintly heard the name and assumed she was dreaming. She turned over and promptly fell asleep again.

"DANI!" She jumped up and reached for the bat she always kept beside her bed. After a moment of facial recognition she realized Hungary was the one screaming at her. She also realized there was no bat in her grip, leaving her vulnerable. Hungary smiled cynically, "It's about 3 in the morning and I want my bed back."

Oh yeah, Hungary said she could crash here for a couple minutes while she went to go do something with Japan (plotting, she assumed). "Yup, okay." It was 3 in the morning; she didn't care what anyone else thought at the moment. She stood and said, "I'll be going then." The other girl nodded before flopping down where she had just gotten up from.

She walked down the hall to her own room when she started hearing voices. Not _those_ kinds of voices, but someone talking from a nearby room. At first she ignored them, then she was once again unpleasantly reminded it was 3 in the morning. And it didn't sound like Alfred or Arthur, whom she would expect to still be up.

Relatively quickly she found the source of the conversation. The door to that particular room was cracked. Using her obviously superior espionage skills, she peeked quietly inside the crack. At first she only saw France in the small gap. He was leaning up against the counter, swirling a glass of wine. "You know we would never forget you _mon petite Matthew_." Dani blinked, she never took French, but why did that sound familiar?

"You, England, and maybe America, but never anyone else," that voice was so familiar, but who?

"Didn't zat new girl send you a birthday email?" Birthday email? Matthew… Canada!

There was a moment of silence where Dani could almost hear the nation's cheeks flush. "Well, yeah… She's really nice. I'm not entirely sure how she can put up with my brother all the time, though."

France stared intently at the wine, "She's really nice? I guess you could call it zat."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Eh, nozing," he downed the rest of the wine before sitting the glass on the counter. "You're welcome to stay here for ze night if you wish," he spoke to the out-of-sight Canada. Dani blazed with annoyance. I he did anything perverted to Canada…. She was going to enlist England to help with her revenge. She grinned at the thought.

"No, thank you. I can make it back alright."

"… Suit yourself." Dani froze for a moment, that was very un-France like.

Footsteps approaching the door snapped her back. Quickly, and quietly as she could, she leapt to the door beside France's, mentally thanking whatever gods there were that it was unlocked. She slipped inside and latched the door behind her. About 2 seconds later she heard the footsteps go by and she sighed in relief as they made their way down the hall.

"Can I help you?" She looked towards the voice and nearly jumped out of her skin. Of all the rooms she just had to find Germany's. And, of course, he had a gun. Well, at least it wasn't Switzerland; he would have shot her already.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to let him in on anything because he was obviously going to be a target in the future. So she opted to just put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

The German was slightly surprised by this answer and showed it by raising an eyebrow. He was about to speak when, from the background, they both heard, "Ve~ Doitsu, what is it?" Doitsu in question got slightly pink in the face.

"Italy, go back to bed." It took all of Dani's willpower not to smile; Germany _would_ shoot her if she did.

From behind Germany, Dani saw a brunette curl. The rest of Italy peeked from around Germany slowly. When he saw who it was he grabbed hold of Germany's outstretched gun-holding arm, "Don't shoot her Doitsu~ve!" Dani was staring at the floor, Italy was naked and she knew she couldn't hold herself together if she saw Ludwig's face.

"Sorry," she mumbled, grabbed the doorknob at her back, and shot out of the room, leaving a very confused Germany and Italy.

Safely back in her own room she let herself mull over the recent events. More on Francis and Matthew than the other two. She smiled as she slipped into bed, there would be much to talk about at the meeting tomorrow.

~X~

"You're all such arses!" England scowled at the now grinning three he was talking to.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Alfred leaned heavily on his new lover's arm. Dani saw Japan twitch, as if he barely repressed the urge to take a picture.

Arthur's face heated up, "Yes, well, that's hardly the point, is it? They should have told at least one of us. And stop pulling on me like that, you're going to make me fall."

America sighed, but relented with a grin, "Fine," he turned slightly more serious towards the three, "If you're not doing anything at the moment, I have something to request from you then." He took a seat at the table with the other three, England following shortly in the chair directly next to him.

Japan spoke, "This is pertaining to the group?"

America gave a slightly cynical grin, "Yeah, that and you're… talents." He paused a moment, biting his lip in thought, "Its Canada. He needs to get laid." Dani, Hungary, and even Japan burst out laughing while England took this opportunity to smack him upside the head, "Ow, what?" Alfred pouted as he waited for the laughter to subside.

"Really Al…uh, America," Dani wiped the tears from her eyes, "What about Canada?"

The nation scowled, "I mean it!" He thought quietly a moment amongst more giggles, "Perhaps I shouldn't have worded it like that."

"No, you probably shouldn't have," Japan looked the most composed of the three, although his face was still pink, "Would you please explain?"

"Well, he seems really quiet and… and… aloof."

England scowled slightly, "You've just noticed? He's always been like that."

"No, I know, but… I think it's getting worse." He looked really rather worried. Almost unconsciously he reached out over to hold Arthur's hand. He didn't pull away. "He seems lonelier now. When I talk to him he seems really surprised or almost suspicious."

"You do have to realize, America," Arthur spoke gently, "It is you we're talking about."

"Well, yeah, but I've been trying to get better at controlling my awesome. He is my brother after all."

Dani cut in, "England, have you noticed anything strange about France recently? And why doesn't he like me?"

England looked surprised at the sudden questioning, but turned thoughtful for a moment. America was quite obviously puzzled. "He's actually left me alone a good bit lately. Around this time in July he usually likes to badger me. And how did you know he didn't like you? A couple times I've seen him glance at you and if looks could kill…. Hey, where are you off to?"

Dani had gotten up and motioned to Hungary and Japan who promptly followed her out of the room, "Excuse us a moment."

"So, France and Canada?" Hungary spoke with her usual enthusiasm, "I'll be honest, I'd have never thought France could truly fall in love," she squealed softly, "And Canada is just too cute!"

Japan looked at Dani, "Do you know much about Canada?"

Dani understood the question, "Not as much as I do Al… Amarica," _Still need to work on that_, she thought. "I've only ever seen him about twice before I went to that World Conference. He's super adorable and makes amazing pancakes."

He nodded, "And how did you know about France?"

Dani grinned, "Well, after Hungary kicked me out of her room I heard someone talking," the grin turned sly, "After using some of my espionage skills that would make England envious, I found Canada in France's room. They were talking and apparently drinking as well." She saw her companion's faces darken thinking of a drunk France near poor Canada. "No, I know what you're thinking, but he was acting particularly un-France like. He offered to let Canada stay the night but he wasn't perverted about it, you know?" She mentally searched for a good explanation, "Just courteous. During the conversation, though, the subject of me sending Canada a birthday email was brought up and France looked particularly disgruntled."

Hungary smiled, "Slight jealousy? He's never thought he'd have to compete with anyone for Canada."

Dani nodded. Japan spoke logically, "We'll need another plan of action. Again I want to make certain about this."

The girls nodded and Hungary jumped up and down, "Yes, yes of course! But," she stopped jumping, "I think we should recruit those two." She pointed a thumb towards the doors, "The more help we have the better. It can seem more natural and we'd get better… eh…results from it." Japan sighed and Dani facepalmed as Hungary wiggled her eyebrows.

The Japanese man thought for a moment, "Yes, if they agree we could probably get them to work to our advantage."

They all reentered the room, Hungary and Dani almost skipping, Japan was much calmer. They proceeded to convince the couple to help (it didn't take long) and began planning.

~X~

First thing's first, they had to 'gather conformation and characteristic information to discern what situation would best fit', as Japan put it. Dani preferred Hungary's definition, 'some stalking and lots of love. Of course, for their best interest.'

Because France despised America and England, and probably wouldn't open up to someone he didn't particularly care about (Japan and Hungary). Therefore, Dani was picked for France's slight jealously towards her.

England, due to years rivalry (and some slight admitted old romance, to Alfred's dismay) England had taken to tracking Frances's movements. It's almost habitual now. Thanks to England's extensive records of France, they discovered he would take a walk in a nearby park or garden, wherever he was, every Sunday at midnight. Dani made England repeat that. He shrugged, "I don't know why he does it, we've never caught him doing anything weird and he never answers when we ask. It's just what he does." Dani stared at him, "You get used to it."

She got Alfred to convince her parents to let her stay (due to the holiday they had Monday off and the school was letting out next week anyway) and soon found herself walking the dark path of Memorial Park, squinting through the darkness for a figure.

Needless to say, she was quite apprehensive. She did not know this neighborhood, it was dark, and France was lurking around somewhere. Why did she let herself get talked into stuff like this? It was entirely too dark to see anything properly anyway.

Speak of the devil; suddenly the moon came from behind the clouds. Farther in the distance she finally saw a blond blue-clad figure leaning up against a maple tree.

Dani took a deep breath, steeled herself, and made her way, as casually as she could, towards the Frenchman. He heard her a couple yards before she reached him. Shock registered on his face before any other emotions, "What are you doing 'ere?"

Hands in her pockets, she shrugged, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Nozing" She nodded and eyed the tree as she drew near, "Maple. Nice and strong." France looked at her as if she just sprouted a second head, she smiled, "Farming family with three brothers. Noticing these things is essential for survival."

He just raised an eyebrow before his features drifted into absentmindedness, "Sweet too, very sweet."

Dani allowed herself a small smile, "You sound like Matthew." She emphasized his name slightly.

France's reaction was perfect; he pushed off the tree and strode over to the girl. She held her ground. "You 'ave no right to call 'im zat," his voice was low and dripping with distaste, "You can call zat America whatever you wish but don't you dare zink you'll ever be good enough to call Canada by 'iz real name."

"Never be good enough?" Dani continued to play with him, "Other than maybe America, who is good enough?"

"None of you!"

She smiled sweetly again, "Except for you, of course."

France froze and started at her. Dani decided to test her luck, "You love him."

Immediately France got defensive, "Zat-I… no, of course not! I-I mean…"

Dani moved around him and started to walk away, "Would you say that same thing if he confessed to you?"

For a moment, all that was heard were her footsteps on the gravel path. "'O-ow would you know?"

She turned to look back at him, "Would you?"

He looked at the ground.

Dani sighed dramatically, "The great France, even scared to love."

"You wouldn't understand," France sounded tired. He made his way back over to the tree and sat at its roots.

She made her way towards him, "You're right, I don't."

He looked up at her slightly surprised, "You mean you don't…"

She just smiled at him. France sighed and stared off into the darkness, "I will do nozing to 'urt 'im, ever," Dani's heart leapt, that's exactly what she was looking for. France continued, "But I fear I will 'urt 'im if 'e simply doesn't feel ze same."

Dani felt the prickle of tears but kept them in check, _stupid fangirlism!_ "Well, of course you're gonna have to try."

France grinned sadistically, "Oh? And why should I take advice from you?"

"Because I've been talking to Alfred," France's face dropped, "His brother's been acting different and he doesn't know why. Me and some friends are trying to help and we'll need you." He was about to say something but Dani didn't pause, "There's a small conference room on the fourth floor of the building we're always in, room 20B. Be there at 7:30pm tomorrow." She then walked away, leaving a stunned France, hoping Japan and Hungary won't bite her head off.

~X~

Dani arrived at their meeting slightly late, at about 7:05. The other four were already there. Alfred jumped her, "Hey Dani! Little late, ain't ya?"

She grimaced, "Sorry, I fell asleep."

Ever efficient Kiku merely glanced at her, "Please sit down so we can begin." Dani did as was bid.

Hungary was almost jumping up and down with anticipation, "Sooo… What happened?"

Alfred began, "Well, I was finally able to talk to my brother alone. He still doesn't trust me, I don't think. Anyway, the only way I could get him to really tell me anything at all was to get him to start drinking. Getting him talking is like pulling teeth.

"He was the one who got us on topic, which was great cuz I didn't know how to begin. He said, 'So how's it going with Arthur, eh?' You know he's feeling drunk when he starts using those names. Well, I said, 'Great! I was actually just wondering if you had anyone in mind?'" Alfred wiggled his eyebrows like he would have if he was actually talking to his brother, "Then, he got real quiet. I thought he wasn't going to answer, but he did. 'I don't need no stupid relationship. I'm fine.' 'That didn't answer my question.' He gave me a dark look before saying, 'No.' 'You're not lying to your big brother now, are you?' I'm pretty sure he started swearing in French then. After much awesome appealing I finally made him tell me, in English. 'It doesn't leave this bar, alright?' I agreed and he told me."

He sat there quietly with a big grin on his face. Dani figured the problem, "You're not going to tell us are you?"

Hungary drummed her fingers on her frying pan, "I'm not in the mood for games, America."

He shook his head, "But I made a promise! But you could probably guess and I can tell you if you're right or not."

Hungary was blunt and impatient, "France."

"Yes! 'He doesn't really notice me, like everyone, but, ya know, I've always kinda hoped' and then he passed out."

Japan tapped something into his laptop, "So that's confirmed. Dani, what is it?"

She had been fidgeting in her chair and, when he spoke to her, her face flushed slightly. "Oh God!" Hungary looked stricken, "Please tell me it's just exceptionally good news."

"Well, it's news," she took a deep breath, "I may have kind of flubbed it up." Everyone got really quiet, "In invited France to the meeting later tonight." She hurried to explain herself. She told them of the conversation they had at the park and what she deduced. "He was really suspicious of me and I didn't want to tell him everything without your consent, so I thought it would work out…"

Japan nodded, "We can make this work to our advantage. When will he be here?"

"I told him 7:30."

Japan glanced at his laptop screen, "Well, it's 7:20 now so we have some time…"

"He'll be here soon," England grumbled down beside America, "The bloody git always arrives early."

"I thought the term was 'fashionably late'?" Hungary asked.

England scowled, "Not in France."

"What about France?" Faces whipped around to the Frenchman, standing in the conference room doorway.

Dani caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Japan sit back down and sheathe his sword; Hungary did the same but kept the frying pan on the table top, easily accessible.

France looked at Dani, "I would 'ave zought zey would 'ave known I was coming."

"They did," about five minutes ago.

"You should learn to knock," England scowled.

France scowled back, "Per'aps I should just leave zen."

"Pardon the surprise," Japan spoke, "But there is something we wish to speak to you about."

"If it's about the subject of last night's conversation," he looked pointedly at Dani, "I refuse due to such unpleasant company. I 'ad not known zose two would be 'ere."

"They're here to help," Hungary glared at them, "Right?" America nodded and England let out a small 'hmph'. But without really waiting for a response, "Tell us about Canada."

Dani willed Alfred to keep his mouth shut, luckily he did.

At first, France looked taken slightly aback. After a while his expression softened and he took a seat a slight distance away from everyone else. "What do you 'ave in mind?"

"You didn't answer my question," Hungary was being very patient.

He sighed in half-hearted annoyance, "I 'ave know Canada since 'e was but a boy. Although he looked nearly identical to the _amérique jeunes _zey couldn't 'ave been more different. Much more contemplative and serious, and much smarter zan 'is _frère_ despite 'is influences."

"Hey!"

France smiled, "'e was also very strong. Due to 'is….invisibility 'e automatically assumes zat 'e's unimportant. 'e 'imself, not 'is people." France sighed, "I've tried to tell 'im ozerwise for many years now."

"You're the country of love, are you not?" Japan noted, "Why not just use that to woo him?"

France said nothing. Eventually England spoke up again, "The git is scared."

France's head snapped to glare at the Brit, "You 'ave no idea what I'm feeling you…!"

"I know probably better than you do." Arthur spoke softly but sternly, pressing his point by clasping Alfred's hand on top of the table. "Something's going to happen eventually, might as well be a man and step up to it." Alfred nodded.

"That's basically what this group was founded on," Japan agreed.

"But look," Hungary gazed steadily at France, "We won't do this if you're not serious." She fingered her frying pan, "If you change your mind several months in," she chuckled darkly, "I'm going to crush your face beyond recognition. Then I'm going to cut your dick off and shove…"

"Hungary, please," Japan seemed as if he agreed with her, but decided that's all France had to hear.

Indeed, the Frenchman looked rather pale, but kept surprisingly calm. "_Je n'oserais pas mal mon amour_," he mumbled in elegant French.

Dani saw England nod in acceptance and, considering she doesn't understand a lick of French, found it satisfying. "Well then, let's not waste more time. Japan, what time is it?"

"8:15."

She winced, "I'm getting picked up at nine…"

Japan got right to work, "France, we plan on taking advantage of your skills. From what we noticed, Canada responds well to be given attention to. A simple date would probably be the most effective. If he's as obtuse as you say he is we may just want to nix being subtle. Paris would probably be best…"

"Paris?" Dani raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little unnecessary?"

Hungary was quite serious, "Everything's necessary for this, we'll not skimp out on anything. Besides, Paris is the city of love, it's perfect!"

America explained a bit more, "As nations we got really nice big planes to fly around to anywhere we want to on. And it's free."

"Oh," Dani perked up, "Paris seems interesting!"

"I've also been informed by your mother that I'm not allowed to take you outside the country just yet."

"What?"

He smiled, "Sorry."

Dani started to say something but glanced at Japan and held her tongue.

When Dani left they were still talking about where they should go, what he should do, how he should act (gentlemanly), and what he should say. She chatted politely with her mother in the car home, but mostly her mind was elsewhere.

When she got home she claimed fatigue and went to her room where she promptly texted Japan, "You will be streaming that to me live, right?"

About a minute later, "Of course."

"Excellent! Oh and get everyone's phone # if you can. I want to be able to keep in touch."

A little longer this time, "Good idea-" and proceeded to list the numbers.

Of course she wasn't able to fall asleep so she stayed up to begin working on a new fiction that's been camping out in her mind for a while now.

~X~

Friday. Dani paced the conference room glancing occasionally at the laptop Japan had set up for her. His _second_ laptop. Why on earth does he have multiple laptops?

Anyway, the screen said "Looking for connection". Japan told her that the video feed should automatically come up onto the screen when he turned on his camera.

Dani sighed. She really hated not being there to stalk…uh…help.

She felt like she was about to kick a door in or something when the screen flickered. She jumped into her seat in front of the computer. The first thing visible was a pale coloured wall. Eventually, the camera paned over and Japan's face came into view. He spoke, "Dani, text me if you can see this."

Quickly, she grabbed her phone and sent him a quick message. On the screen, after a moment, Japan looked down, obviously checking his phone. He then nodded. "We have three main checkpoints: _La Place des aliments_, a walk in a nearby park, and then the Eiffel Tower."

Dani raised a doubtful eyebrow and texted Japan. He read it and sighed," Maybe a little corny but I…er…Hungary thought it would be cute. It also makes for excellent video footage, the light is perfect." Dani nodded sarcastically to herself. "Right now I'm in the bathroom at the first checkpoint. It's a rather nice restaurant. I do believe they should be here already…yes, England just texted me. 'The frog is in the pond,' really?" He sighed but Dani grinned.

Japan took the camera out to the dining room, Dani had no idea how he's concealing it because the angle was perfect. As soon as the noise of the dining room came through the speakers Dani let out a quick disbelieving breath. Everyone was speaking French. She also knew Canada spoke fluent French and preferred it occasionally to English. She wasn't going to understand a word.

An idea came to her, quickly she texted England. On the screen Japan sat down at a table not far from where the targeted couple sat. From the corners of the screen she spied some long brown hair. He was pretending to be on a date with Hungary.

Her phone vibrated, England had texted back, "Of course, my French is fluent. Why on earth would you not think so? I'll translate the big points if I can." Dani thanked him but wished spying came with closed captioning or something.

From what she could se and hear, she used the intonation of the French as best she could, Canada seemed completely oblivious, just happy to be there. France, on the other hand, seemed slightly strained to act casual.

Phone, "They're talking about Canada itself and the Vancouver Olympics."

"Try and convey to France to relax. Or should i text him?"

"Probably best not to. I've only ever seen him this tense in battle."

Dani smiled, the nation of love is tense on a date. Oh, the delicious irony.

She watched them for a while, frowning that she couldn't understand a word being spoken. Even though she was holding it and knew it hadn't vibrated, she checked her phone again to make sure England hadn't texted her.

As soon as it did, though, it read, "They were starting to talk about Alfred and I. We decided it's best to leave. We're waiting outside now." Dani groaned but decided not to lecture them through text.

She absolutely HATED not being able to do anything. And not being able to understand anything, either.

As she watched, France seemed to loosen up (although, that could be because of the wine). He wasn't even acting perverted or leering at the attractive wait staff. She grinned to herself, rather impressed.

When the "couple" received dessert she saw the camera move as Hungary and Japan saw this as a moment to take their leave. Outside they preoccupied themselves for a while by spying on Alfred and Arthur, who were leaned up against the wall in a rather passionate embrace. Dani almost squealed stupidly, she was so happy for her idiot almost-brother.

Their second location was a park who's name Dani couldn't pronounce and, therefore, never bothered to learn. There were two bands playing at either ends of the park so unless you were seated directly beside one the two would jumble together. This seemed to be a popular place for couples, and it was _packed_.

Japan and Hungary had made their way in front of the other two, but off to the side so as to keep an angle. From the distance Dani could just make out their faces. Matthew, a rather solitary person, seemed rather apprehensive and nervous around all the people. France took one look at his face and grimaced then stopped think. She saw him say something and grabbed Matthew's arm to speed off in the opposite direction. Japan and Hungary tried to quickly follow them in this unexpected endevour but it was nearly impossible with all the people. Dani flipped her phone open the moment she felt it vibrate. England had texted them all, "He said 'fuck it' and took off with Canada. We're close behind."

Dani's heart was racing. She was pretty sure Francis had taken Matthew somewhere more secluded, making it all the more difficult to keep a quiet visual. The reason they'd picked crowded places was so that they could follow fairly closely. She was temped to let them know what she thought was going on, but refrained.

The camera's visual just reached the edge of the crowd when she got another text, "went rgt edge of pk. then immly rgt agn. bridge but not sure." He must have really been rushing, the Englishman would never let go of his spelling or grammar for really any reason. A few moments later, "We're hidden. They're standing on the bridge. No one else round. Facing each other, Francis seems to be trying to calm Matthew down." H was really getting into it, he even used France's human name.

On the screen, Dani noticed the other two had jut taken two rights onto an empty street. In the distance there were four lights placed at the corners of the bridge that was spoken of earlier. The screen blurred for a moment then came back into focus, still viewing the bridge scene but at a different angle. Japan had moved across the street in about a second, and she hadn't heard a sound.

England had begun sending texts at intervals in dialog format, "F: Sorry for that. Didn't know why I wanted to take you there."

"C: That's fine. I didn't mind." On the screen she saw Francis pull a stray hair out of the younger nation's face.

Another buzz, it was from Alfred this time, "iggy doesnt know i sent this but he was just sayin how hes never seen france act like that. says he usually just pins his 'pray' and woos from there." Dani glanced back at the screen. Now that she thought about it, the France from Hetalia (if we're assuming they're the same people) would have been more likely to either be mean to or act more perverted (scary thought) to someone he liked. He had a tendency to show everyone very little respect, save for England (rarely) and Canada.

_Especially_ Matthew, evidently.

On the screen, both Francis and Matthew were leaning on the handrails along the bridge, watching the dark sparkling water. It must have been kind of chilly because she saw Matthew shiver. Francis noticed too. He said something then paused a moment. She felt the text arrive as the smaller man leaned into the other, the Frenchman wrapping his arm around the other. For a while they seemed content to stay like that. Dani took advantage of the lull and checked the message, "F: I'm sorry I don't have a jacket with me to keep you warm but…"

After a couple of minutes Matthew asked, "M: You seem to act differently around me than the others. Why?" He never turned to look at Francis.

If he had, he may have seen the quick flit of emotions across Francis' face; surprise, contemplation, then a soft tenderness. "F: I respect you the most out of everyone. You have a way of being compassionate and sympathetic while still keeping a head on your shoulders. You have your opinions but you still listen to everyone else's as well and even then you may not state your own. And yet you still show great strength. This quiet thoughtfulness has turned you into a kind of 'invisible' country with everyone else but I find it perfect of your nature."

Even with the lighting and the distance she could still see Matthews face heat up to a deep shade of red at this. But Francis wasn't done, "F: To be honest, I don't mind the…'invisibleness'. To be a center of attention in the world now is usually not a good thing. Besides, now I won't have to share you with anyone else. (very softly) I love you."

Dani's heart gave a flying leap as she just barely managed to keep down a squeal. If it was at all possible, Matthew's face went slightly redder. He turned to look at Francis who kept his gaze turned towards the water, "M: What?"

Francis turned to look steadily into eyes much like Alfred's but rounder and darker. "F: I said I love you, _mon amour_."

Dani anxiously watched the screen. For about a minute they just stood there looking at each other. She could almost feel Matthew's indecisiveness. Thanks to his "invisible" status he sometimes didn't take people seriously when talking to him, because they usually never did. She felt almost sorry for Francis at this point. What if Matthew rejected him? She wouldn't go hunt him down like she would have Francis, would she? Yes, actually, at this point she probably would. Without realizing it she mumbled to herself, "No, Matthew, please. He loves you, he really does. Please don't ruin this," as if he could hear her.

Francis seemed to think that he wasn't ever going to respond. He took a step back, defeated. For a moment, Dani's heart flew to her throat and she felt like she was going to break something.

But the step seemed to make Matthew come to a conclusion. He closed the distance between the two and kissed Francis fully on the lips. After only a second of shock, Francis welcomed and deepened the kiss, circling his arms around Matthew's waist and he wrapped his around Francis' neck.

Dani released a very fangirlish squeal. The camera was quickly taken away and she soon found herself looking at a very well dressed Hungary walking down a semi-crowded street. She still wanted to know how Japan had hidden the camera. Hungary looked upset, "Why couldn't we have stayed longer?"

Japan spoke from behind the camera, "Because they'll just be 'snogging', as England put it, there for the next hour or so and then be on their way. I'm pretty sure France is taking this slow. Besides, sometimes you need to know when to give someone privacy."

Hungary rolled her eyes at the end here, she knew Kiku, "Yeah… Oh, hey, Dani, we won't be back until quite late tomorrow or maybe even Sunday. Do what you want till then, but I do believe Prussia and Spain are going to be there to await the news from France. Watch out for them. If you need, I have a spare frying pan under my pillow, use it if you like.

"Well, mission two accomplished. See you later Dani." The screen went black.

Dani leaned back in her chair. She had tomorrow fairly well planned out. Having friends over, writing, being nerdy, plot, etc. She smiled. Oh, how she loved summer vacation.

~x~X~x~

**OMG IT'S FINALLY HERE!** Where have I been? I don't even know. Well, it's a good legnth story, hopefully without too many mistakes (I'll appolozise for my horrendous spelling, grammer, etc). Oh, and for my french in the story... it's from an internet translator so I probably failed at it.

Yup, FrCa! I know some people were hoping for PrCa but... no. I have other tortures in mind for Gilbert! =D  
Hey, thanks for story alerting and stuff! I didn't actually believe I'd get any fans when I first uploaded this! Keep reviewing, I think it makes me work harder. XP

Next one is also written, it just needs typed up, but who KNOWS how long that's gonna take.  
Thanks again!


	4. Fangirls: Mission 3

20

MISSION 3

The three girls stood gazing around the room. "Go on, sit down." Dani was full of energy thanks to last night's success and the promise of Hetalia in the near future.

"So your friend Alfred set this up for you?" the brunette asked, sitting warily beside the two other excited girls. Dani nodded, but focused on booting up the projector and the laptop attached to it.

The blond asked, "How is he, by the way? I haven't seen him in a while."

Dani smiled but answered, "He's basically the same."

"So he's still really cute? Are you going out with him yet?"

Dani felt her face heat up lightly. Hiding more so behind the computer, "Hardly; he's gay."

Each of her friends gave a different reaction. Rachael, the calm brunette, merely smiled. Devon, the blond, squealed. And Lenora, the black girl, got this hungry look on her face, "Has there been lemon yet?"

"I don't know. I never set up a camera in their bedrooms." Japan might have, though. She'd have to remember to ask. "He hooked up with an old friend named Arthur. He's British."

More squealing. "So he has an accent?" Devon asked, very excited now.

"Yes! It's too cute. He's so tsundere you'd love him." The projector spat the computer images onto the screen, "Anyway, Lenora, you said you had something to show us?"

"Yes," she pulled out a piece of paper completely filled with websites, "I found a couple of coughlemoncough images I thought you should see." The paper was passed to Dani who looked at it in near disbelief, "The really good ones are in black."

Dani scanned the paper, "They're all in black."

"Yes." Dani facepalmed. Lenora loved her lemons so she knew these pictures were going to be interesting.

"Alright fine."

They passed a good four hours looking over the list: cringing, squealing, and even crying in the way very typical of a fangirl. The tissues on the table were very popular. At one point Devon and Dani got into a particularly violent argument as to who was better with England, America or France. Devon firmly sided with France, thoroughly vexing Dani. She decided to show her the video footage later.

They had just finished discussing a very detailed GreeceXJapan pic, all mutually agreeing that he was best for Japan (a spark of an idea ignited in Dani's brain for a moment before fizzling out), when Dani flicked to the next image. It was a not-so-impressive AustriaXSwitzerland piece. She was about to suggest pizza when she faintly heard a "keskeskeskes" outside the door. She had just managed to brace herself when Prussia burst through the door, followed quickly by a grinning Spain. "Friends of yours Dani?" he asked, almost maliciously. The three other girls let out gasps when they heard his accent. Realizing who the image was of on the screen, Dani casually went to stand in front of the beam.

She crossed her arms, "Yes. What do you want?"

"Are you German?" Lenora spoke over top of her.

Prussia decided to address her first, "i_Nein/i,_I'm the awesome Prussia."

Dani rolled her eyes. Rachael asked, ignoring his wording, "Doesn't Prussia not exist anymore?" The albino's face fell and he looked almost depressed.

Spain defended his friend, "That was a low blow, i_senorita peque__ño_/i. He's still Prussia."

"Prussi_ian/i_," Dani interjected, glaring at the other two to grasp her meaning, "The term is Prussian."

Spain shrugged, "That too I guess."

Suddenly, Devon gasped very loudly, causing all the others to jump, "Is that a i_bird/i _on your head?" She stared intently at Prussia's pale hair where one could just make out a tiny feathery lump.

Prussia stood up straighter and resumed his 'awesome' grin, "Hell yeah it is!" He picked up the tiny ball of feathers gently, "His name is Gilbird."

None of the girls heard him; they all rushed over to the tiny yellow bird, begging to pet it. Gilbird seemed to thoroughly enjoy the attention.

Dani sighed, she had such strange friends. Spain had moved closer to her, to avoid the girls, "Should I be sorry for seeing what you put up with?"

"Nah, they make my life entertaining. Besides they're not half as bad as my brothers."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah. They're all mental cases. Three of 'em."

Whatever Spain was about to say was cut off as the room filled with "kyaaa!"s. Devon was allowed to hold the bird but, evidently, it didn't like being too far from Prussia. So it had flown up to nestle back in his hair.

Spain cleared his throat and spoke louder, "So what was on the screen?"

Prussia heard and pushed his way through the giggling trio, "Yeah, I didn't catch it."

Without moving from in front of the projector, she calmly closed the laptop, "Antonio, could you call and order us pizza?"

Spain's eyes lit up and, ignoring the use of his other name, turned to leave but Prussia caught him by the back of his shirt. "Wait, what is it?" His eyes grew wide and his grin more evil, "It's more of that fan-art stuff, isn't it?"

Dani just looked at him, refusing to smile, but let the renewed giggles in the background answer the question. Prussia stood, hands on his hips, in all his self-awesome glory, "Well? Let's see!"

What she didn't see was that Spain had moved behind her. But she did notice when he gripped her upper arms and used his pirate/nation strength to physically lift her up and set her aside.

After a second's shock she registered that Prussia was laughing. He must not have seen who it was yet. As soon as that thought crossed her mind Prussia looked closer, "Well that's Switzerland and that's..."

It seemed fate was against her. Dani flew to the cord of the projection unit and ripped the plug out of the wall socket. As the screen lost the image, Dani saw Prussia's face fall into shocked disbelief. Just before he could suppress it, rage crossed his features for just a moment.

He straightened up to his full height, face blank; and with large, eerily calm, heavily booted steps, he strode out of the room. Dani had never seen him look more like the army general he was famous for being. And it looked like he was preparing to go to battle.

A chill shot up Dani's spine.

"I should have known you had a reason for blocking that," Spain sighed, "i_T__ú es inteligente/i_. Now he's libel to kill someone. He's probably armed too. Those two usually are."

"Well then I should probably go talk to him. They don't leave for a while," she nodded her head to the other three girls, "Don't worry, that happens occasionally. I should go talk to him though. Antonio," she turned to include him in the conversation, "Will get you pizza. Be nice to him."

The laid back Spaniard just smiled at the job he's been stuck with, "Even better, I'll make you pizza. Romano showed me this i_muy estupendo/i_ recipe..." Dani shut the door behind her as she left.

~X~

Dani leaned up against the wall, sighed, and thought. She has scoured the whole building but couldn't find the Prussian anywhere. She pulled the scrunchy out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. The first thing she'd done was run to the ground floor to make sure he didn't leave. Then she worked her way up, stopping to look in every room she thought he might be in. Of course she didn't check i_every/i_ room, that would have taken too long.

Back on the second floor she tried to rework her plan. She had a feeling he was here, he just didn't know exactly where.

Piano strains suddenly reached her ears. She listened closer. They were hesitant and occasionally wrong, as if by some novice, yet they were enthralling.

She followed the soft notes and found herself outside a pair of double doors on the opposite side of the second floor. The doors didn't latch, you just pushed them open. Slowly she cracked one of the doors inward, praying it remained silent. Her eyes scanned the room through the sliver. It seemed to be a lounge of some sort, carpeted and completely furnished.

In the far corner of the room sat a sleek black piano. Prussia was sitting on the bench plucking out notes and chords. His face had relaxed somewhat and now he looked lost in his concentration.

As she watched, he placed both hands on the keys and started playing. It was a simple tune and he occasionally missed a note but she was still impressed. He didn't even have music in front of him. As he played his face became more relaxed but a prominent frown remained. As the song drew on it got louder and more complex, although the player's skill remained the same. He seemed to have a knack for playing something that suited the mood perfectly, slightly sad, strands of anger or jealousy, but with a deep under tones that should not be missed.

It ended in a soft tinkle of notes. Dani released her breath she was holding and quietly slipped into the room. On the carpet she padded up to the piano. "That wad fantastic," the man glanced at her without surprise, "When did you learn to play?"

"It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" he smiled weakly, "Just made it up."

Her eyes went wide, "You just made that up?"

He shrugged, "I just put keys that sound good together, together."

She eyed him, "So if I were to sing a note you could find it on the piano?"

He grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

She hummed the A note of a C chord. Almost without looking, he hit the A. She rose an octave, remaining on the A. His hand slid up eight keys and picked out the A. She smirked and raised an eyebrow expectantly. He picked out every note she hummed: low F, G flat, B sharp, she even got him to play the full C chord by having him find notes that "sounded good" with the C.

Finally she admitted defeat, being rewarded with a "keskeskes!" from the nation. "I can't believe you learned how to play a piano completely by rote, without any knowledge of music or music theory whatsoever."

He blinked, "What?"

"You can play just by sound, not off of paper," she explained, "It's rare but usually means you've spent a lot of time around a piano."

He shrugged, face going smooth of expression, "I really like the piano. You play?"

She moved closer to the piano, "Only a little. My one brother's got the musical brains."

"You have brothers?"

"Spain just said the same thing. Did I really never tell you?" He shook his head, getting a small squeak from Gilbird. She sighed, "Yes, I have three brothers."

He grimaced, "And I thought putting up with one was bad."

"I actually feel sorrier for Germany. He has to deal with you."

Prussia gave a dramatic sigh, "Yes he can't possibly come close to this much awesome."

Dani made a face, "If that's what you want to call it."

He "keskeskes"d. Smiling, Dani shoved him a little on the bench to make room for her, "Watch and learn."

Her repertoire of music was very small, actually only consisting of three songs: Diary of Jane, River Flows in You, and that piano music during the ending credits of Hetalia. Each had been a pain in the ass for her prodigy brother to teach her. She was presently bribing him to teach her Jar of Hearts.

She picked the Hetalia song because 1) It was short, 2) Easy, and 3) Involved no singing (among other obvious reasons).

As her last note faded she grinned triumphantly to herself. "Not bad." The two on the bench jumped. Austria had seated himself in a squishy chair primly, evidently listening to her play, "But it's still quite evident you're a novice."

She tried one of England's scowls then thought to herself, "Actually, that's not bad. I'm not even a novice." She jumped off the piano bench and moved to the other man, "Did you teach Prussia to play?"

Prussia rolled his eyes while Austria looked both surprised and suspicious, "He can play?"

Dani nodded, "Yup, fairly well." She turned to the man still at the piano. He was carefully avoiding looking at Austria. Unlike his brother, Prussia didn't seem to be a guy who blushes easily.

When she turned his attention to him he looked calmly down at the keys before he spoke, "I'm really not all that good."

Austria raised his eyebrows. He's been around Prussia long enough to know when he was feeling off. This was just too obvious, "Well, let me be the judge of that."

Prussia looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

He nodded for him to continue before elegantly sitting back into his chair. Dani jumped into another chair and tucked her legs underneath her, waiting anxiously.

Prussia himself looked fairly nervous. He took a deep breath and slowly put both hands on the piano, obviously thinking hard.

Perhaps a bit too hard.

His first attempt at a chord mad both the pianist and the girl cringe. "Sorry," he muttered and stood to leave.

"No! No," she motioned for him to sit again, "You just need to calm down." He glanced at Austria who nodded, albeit reluctantly.

The Prussian sat back down again and picked out a single note. Then added a second until he found a full chord.

The song built from there. He still missed a note occasionally, but the overall effect was...magical? Definitely striking. He could smoothly transition a calm relaxed emotion to a dangerous one, seemingly with a simple change of thought. The notes, chords, rhythms, and feeling filled the room, blessing any within earshot. Dani racked her brain trying to figure out why his music had such an impact on her. It was all she could do to keep from crying in particular sections. Then he hit a certain part that nearly made her heart stop (well, that's what it felt like). "Fuck it," she thought to herself and let the tears fall. She didn't know how he could do it, especially without music...

Without music. That must be it.

Sheet music told you how to play, it told you the notes, rhythms, crescendos, everything. What Prussia was doing was coming purely from him. He could do whatever he wanted and not affect the end of the piece at all. Basically, he was pouring his soul out his heart through the piano. It wasn't perfect, but it was strong. She guessed not many people knew he had so much feeling under all that "awesome".

He ended on an awkward chord that, strangely, fit perfectly with the piece. The room was quiet as the notes faded into the air. Prussia looked up and was startled to find Dani sobbing rather uncontrollably.

He burst into a fit of laughter. Dani followed suit shortly. Through the peals of she heard, "Wait, what's so funny?"

"You should have seen...Her face!" Prussia just managed to say.

"I look...like...a moron!" After at least five minutes of laughing the hysterics finally died down. When Dani could finally see again Austria was standing in front of her, looking disapproving and holding a tissue out for her. "Thanks."

He nodded then turned to face Prussia. The albino wiped his eyes and then leaned on the keys to look at Austria. He grinned as his spectators winced at the clash of notes, "So, whatcha think Mr. Super Pianist?"

Austria adjusted his glasses, "You still have much to learn." Dani was taken slightly aback. He'd just poured out his heart. That was a bit course.

She wasn't sure if Austria saw it, She wasn't even sure if ishe/i saw it. For a split second Gilbert's face darkened. But it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Sorry," he stood up and began to walk to the door, "I'm just too awesome for you I guess." The doors didn't make a sound as they let him pass.

Dani was worried, it wasn't that dark look on his face that concerned her, it was the fact that he could cover it up so quickly and effectively. How long has he been able to do that?

She turned her attention to Austria who was looking through a satchel he'd brought, full of sheet music. "Is that it?" He ignored her, "Is that all you had to say? Are you that oblivious?" He moved to the piano and put untitled sheet music on the stand.

Dani got up and moved to lean against the piano, just looking at him. "I meant what I said," he sat down on the bench, "He may know the notes, but other than that he just has a good ear."

"Bullshit," Dani spat, "He has an amazing ear."

"Language, please."

"I don't know how to say it in German," she smiled slightly as Austria looked even more disapproving, "And a talent that good doesn't come without practice."

Austria almost snorted, "I highly doubt he'd practice." Dani raised her eyebrows but said nothing, letting it sink into the other man.

In smooth, practiced movement, Austria placed his hands on the keys and began to play. Dani sighed; she wasn't going to get a response while he was playing. Eventually his eyes closed and the tone of the song changed.

Quietly, she moved to look behind him. Evidentially, he'd started to play the music, but after a couple measures stopped. He was doing exactly as Prussia did, just with less mistakes and a better flow. It matched his personality perfectly. Again the music was enough to bring a prickle of tears to her eyes. Or perhaps she has just become soft. Yeah, that was probably it too.

Softly, she slipped out of the room. She was just walking away when she felt eyes on her back. She turned to see Prussia sitting on the ground, leaned up against the wall beside the doors. She smiled as she stepped closer, "It really was beautiful."

He grinned, "I don't know about beautiful. 'Awesome' is a better adjective."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure," and slid down the wall beside him, piano music tickling their ears, "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Purely natural talent."

She glanced at him, "Yeah, and I'm Tony's sister."

"Tony?" He looked confused for a moment, then realization, "You mean America's creepy alien friend? He scares the shit outta mean!"

"Exactly."

He was quiet a moment then shrugged, "I just like listening to piano music."

She contemplated this, "You struck me as more of a rock n roll guy."

"Yeah, whatever's awesome."

"You used to spend a lot of time with Austria; did you listen to him a lot?"

He seemed to slip into memory for a moment, Dani waited. "Yeah, he's really amazing." Day-um, he didn't even say 'awesome'.

"Yes, but he really shouldn't be such an asshole about it."

Prussia laughed softly, "I'm not sure ladies should say such things." Prussia was defiantly acting out of sorts.

Dani made a face, "Who the hell says I'm a lady? It certainly wasn't America, I taught him better." She got up and brushed the invisible dirt off her jeans, "Well, I should probably go make sure Spain's still alive. I hadn't meant to leave them this long."

Just like before, his face went blank. He nodded to show that he'd heard but said nothing, just tilted his head to continue listening to the music.

She made her way back to the mini conference room and, after checking her cell phone, knew the girls were gone. She'd been held up for a little over two hours. She also knew that each one of those girls had texted her at least four times saying how cute the German albino was, asking if Antonio was single, and why uexactly/u did he have a bird on his head. Getting to those later, she shot a quick text to Japan and Hungary, "Where are you guys and when are you getting back?"

Japan: "We're still in Paris, planning on staying for a while. Why?"

Hungary: "at an adorable cafe in Paris! spying on both couples. dont worry were getting plently of footage!"

She texted them both back with, "We may have a situation here with Prussia and Austria." There was a rather long pause before they got back to her this time.

Japan: "The first flight we can get on leaves tonight, and there's a storm coming. We'll be lucky if we get there before Monday."

Hungary:"NOOOO!1 DONT LET NYTHING BAD HAPPEN AFOR WE GET THERE! KEEP EM AT BAY!"

Neither of these were helpful. Dani bit her lip, a very Alfred-esqe characteristic she's picked up. She was dealing with three main focuses: Austria, Prussia, and, undoubtedly, Switzerland. And, of course, they all had tempers.

And guns. At least two of them were always armed. Especially Switzerland. Actually, she should probably avoid him until this whole thing smoothed over.

Now, should she wait or take action? She's dealing with two, probably drunk, angry German men and one thoroughly irritated Swiss. It was Saturday, giving her the chance to spend one more day here. Switzerland iwasn't/i here, but who knows what the others could do. Austria may even be leaving soon.

She should go home and wait.

~X~

Sunday Dani decided to start on her summer work. Well, to try to anyway. Why the hell do they always assign boring books? She could read anything by Steinbeck was just too dry. She was NOT liking the uGrapes of Wrath/u.

Suddenly, one of her brothers ran in, of course not bothering to knock, "Yo, Dani, some really white German guy is here to see you!"

"What?"

"He's outside," then he scampered off.

Oh boy, this was going to be good. Good thing she decided to put on a bra today.

In the living room she saw her younger twin brothers, one of whom had come to get her, peering through the curtains to look out onto the front porch. Their video game was completely forgotten.

She walked outside onto the shaded porch, out of the afternoon sun. Prussia was leaning up against the wall, uncharacteristically subdued. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with the logo and name of a German rock band. His hair reminded her of Alfred's in the fact that it never seemed brushed but wasn't completely unruly. "What a lovely surprise."

He looked up from the space into which he'd been staring, "Hey. Sorry to bother you."

She shook her head, "'S fine. Got me outta reading some summer work."

He grinned slightly, "Well then, you're welcome." She rolled her eyes.

"You seem to fascinate my brothers."

"I know. I'm way too awesome."

"Mhmm."

He hesitated a moment, "Can they hear us?,

"Probably." He made a face, "We could go somewhere private to talk if you want." He nodded.

She was going to take him to the little clump of trees out back (she liked the trees) but he got preoccupied with the horses. "A good horse is like a good dog, if not better." He grinned, "Me and West would argue forever about which was better."

Dani nodded and leaned on the wooden fence, waiting for him to start talking. "That picture," he started, "From the other day, it's not...accurate, is it?"

"I wouldn't think so."

He looked confused, "Then why draw it?"

"Because..." she searched for the right terms. How idoes/i one describe the immense insane workings of a fangirl's mind? She tried the simple answer, "Because it's cute?"

Didn't help, "What?"

"Eh, never mind. It's just something people do. Don't look too much into it."

He was quiet for a moment, "So...you don't think..."

She picked up his train of thought, "I have no idea. Remember, I've only known you guys for...well, not really at all. Austria is...difficult to read, at best. I haven't even spoken to Switzerland yet. Your guess is better than mine."

"You helped France. Suppose you go talk to Switzerland for me?"

Dani froze, "Uh, why not just speak with Austria?"

Prussia shook his head, "He gets very defensive if you say anything about Swiss." He looked endearingly at her, "Please Dani?"

She inwardly groaned, she couldn't say no, could she? "Doesn't he have a tendancy to shoot people?"

"Only those who annoy him," he grinned, "Another reason why my awesomeness shouldn't be put on the line."

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Japan and Hungary aren't getting back for a while but I'm sure I can figure something out."

Prussia looked immensely relieved, "Thanks."

"If I die, though, it'll be your neck."

He laughed his "keskeskes!", "I'm too awesome for you to even come close to my neck."

"Mhmm," she glanced over at him, "But you're not awesome enough to keep from getting a nasty sunburn and skin cancer. You didn't put on sunscreen."

The albino eyed her, "Oh? And how do you know, Sun Goddess?"

She faced him, "I can smell it, and," she lifted up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a dark pink line, "We've only been out here a few minutes and you're already cooking." She nodded her head, motioning for him to follow her back.

~X~

How did this happen? No, really, how the hell did this happen?

Prussia.

She was standing outside a ihuge/i mansion (maybe it was a nation thing, to own houses entirely too big) in Switzerland. Prussia had been "kind" enough to call a plane to pick her up the next day. He said he'd talk to her parents about this but she doubted it would keep her from getting grounded. Or killed.

She was in iSwitzerland/i.

Dani had absolutely no plan whatsoever. At this point, the best thing she can think to do is just ask. Knock on the door, ask, and leave. 'Cuz that wasn't suspicious at all. She sighed, neither was standing in his drive for long periods of time.

Might as well get it over with. She got to the door, closed her eyes, and knocked on the door as if it was about to bit her. After a few seconds a grey haired maid opened the door. "Um," this was unexpected, "Could I speak to Switzerland?" She looked confused. Of course she wouldn't speak English. Dani resisted the urge to facepalm. Today was just not going well.

Dani stammered, "Sorry-sorry. I'll, uh, come back another time..." The woman moved het hand in a 'come in' motion, Dani did. She then motioned for her to stay put before bustling off. The entrance hall was very big, but simple and elegant and not very furnished.

She heard footsteps and turned to see the woman return with Liechtenstein, "Can I help you?"

An idea sparked in Dani's head, "Is Switzerland here?"

She looked puzzled, "No, he'll be out late."

Perfect. "Could I talk with you then?"

She was quiet and absentmindedly brushed her skirt, right where a pocket would be. Dani fought not to grin, Switzerland most certainly taught her to shoot.

Eventually, she nodded and led her to a sitting room of sorts.

They sat and Liechtenstein poured her tea. Dani politely sipped the stuff. "How is Switzerland?"

"Busy, but he's fine."

"Is he particularly close to Austria?"

Liechtenstein looked extremely suspicious and said nothing. Dani sighed, "It's Prussia, he..."

The other girl's face lit up with realization. She nodded, "I understand. He used to come over a lot and would ask about him too. What happened?" Dani told her about the incident in the lounge for the piano and of Prussia coming to her for assistance. She nodded again, "I heard about France. I'd be glad to help. No, Switzerland is on friendly terms with Austria but nothing more. Ever since that incident in earlier centuries they haven't been all that close."

"I figured. Prussia i does/i tend to overreact a tad..."

"What are you planning to do?"

Dani looked at her a moment, "You sound interested." Liechtenstein said nothing but flushed lightly. Dani smiled, "Well, I was just going to tell Prussia about this... Then I'd wait for the other two to get back. I really have no idea."

"Well I don't think you should tell them right away," she smiled sweetly at Dani's confused countenance, "If you do you'll have nothing to build on. You'll just be back at square one."

"Sounds like you've been hanging around Hungary."

She set her teacup on the table. "Perhaps. I would love to see the countries happy again, though. And with you helping the other two, maybe they'll start to become friends with people again. From what I know, Rome was the last one who really had fun living within his own culture. They just always seem...lonely. I'm hoping you can change that."

Dani took a moment to let that sink in, "Alright. Do you have something in mind then?"

She smiled sweetly, "Actually, I do. First, you're going to have to stay late. Prussia won't come to get you and you can't speak to him. How long do you think you'll be punished for?"

Dani winced, "At least until the end of the year."

She looked surprised, "Just for staying out a little late?"

"For flying to Switzerland iand/i staying out late."

"Ah." She thought for a moment before saying, "Then I'll take you back now." She spoke quickly to the maid, who bustled off again, then she turned and grinned at Dani, "We'll talk on the way there."

~X~

"Next time, at least give us a time frame when you fly to other countries." It was Sunday, again. Shockingly, they'd only grounded Dani for a week. Perhaps it was because the President sent them a letter earlier saying she had some kind of international business, or something like that, they didn't let her read it.

Regardless, her father was still really pissed. He won't lecture her now because he knows that, temporarily at least, he's lost.

There was a knock at the door but the person didn't wait to be admitted. "You should have waited until permission was given to you to enter." The familiar English voice announced their presence in advance.

Alfred walked in first, "Hello, Teresa, how are you?" He hugged Dani's mom.

Arthur was close behind, looking very awkward. Alfred made introductions, using both their human and national names. Dani's mom politely said hello but glanced between the two boys for a while. Eventually, her gaze flickered to Dani who, having a fairly good idea of what she was thinking, smiled slightly and nodded. Her mom's face lit up but she said nothing. Arthur's face reddened and Alfred and Dani laughed. "We're heading out then, Mom."

"Hm? Oh, yes! Drive carefully!" Alfred waved as he followed Arthur as he hurried out of the room.

Dani sat in the back as Alfred drove and Arthur took shotgun. She thought it was hyserical seeing the Brit ride in a truck, but she smiled quietly. Alfred was talking back to her, "We've managed to get a nice janitor to part with his keys. He was real cool about it. Hungary thought of something to lure each of 'em in. And Japan invented something to make it so cell phones won't work. He also linked up a couple of security cameras to the projector in the other room and set up some speakers so we're all set. Liechtenstein's gonna be there too. Hopefully Switzerland won't come looking for her."

"Do you have...like...a failsafe? In case something bad happens?"

Arthur spoke up, "The janitor bloke agreed to open the doors if we ask him to. Says he has a second set of keys."

Dani nodded but couldn't seem to stop worrying.

~X~

Dani, America, and England were the first to arrive in the mini conference room. After a few minutes they were followed by Liechtenstein and Japan who hooked up the projection unit to his laptop. The image that came up on the screen was a split scene of the piano room, from the two security cameras. Hungary still hadn't shown up when Prussia entered the room. Questioning glances were passed but everyone kept quiet. After a minute of pacing and checking the time Austria walked in. The two locked eyes then promptly ignored each other. Suddenly the doors, obviously locked, were rattling, "Austria, is the door stuck?" Hungary's voice was muffled from behind the wooden doors.

The brunette, rather puzzled, turned towards the door and pulled experimentally, "They seem to be locked. Prussia looked like he wanted to jump out of the windows if they would open.

"Well, yeah, genius, I guess they are," she sighed, "How'd you manage that?"

Austria's face turned pink with indignation, "How on earth was it my fault? Just go get a janitor or something."

"Well I didn't use the doors last. It's Sunday so I wouldn't expect anyone would be here. I'll have a look around though."

Austria's face flushed darker when he heard there might not be any janitor, "Be quick about it!" An immense awkward and charged silence filled the room as Hungary's faint footsteps faded.

Prussia was trying to open the doors for a second time when Hungary entered the viewing room, "How'd it go?" Japan nodded in approval and England motioned for her to quickly take a seat.

"They're not going to open just because you keep trying," Austria sighed and sank into a chair.

Prussia kicked the offending door in question, "Well, yeah. You just had to go and break them." He resumed his pacing.

Austria rubbed his temples, obviously trying to keep his temper in check, "I did not break them. I honestly have no idea what happened," he glanced at the silver haired man, "Why are you here anyway?"

Prussia turned away from Austria, "I, er, Dani texted me to meet her here today. We had business to discuss. What about you?"

Dani turned to Hungary who just shrugged. She shook her head, this better not come back to haunt her

Austria made no comment, but raised his eyebrow, "Hungary said she had something," he made a face, "'Super important' to tell me."

Prussia also made no comment but turned to look out the window a moment. "I'm surprised you're not playing the piano. Make the best out of the situation."

"I don't have any of my music."

Prussia looked at him incredulously, "But you could just play something if you wanted to, right? I mean, you've been playing the thing for generations now."

Austria glared at Prussia, "I was taught how to play iproperly/i, with music."

The other snorted, "Because that's hugely helpful in situations like this."

More death glaring, "Why don't you play something, if it's so easy?"

He fell right into the trap, Gilbert grinned, "Whatever you say, Roddie." Austria flushed and clenched his jaw shut.

Prussia sat down on the piano bench and picked out a note. He let it ring before seeming to discard it and found another, to which he built a magnificent clashing chord which he resolved a beat later.

The music spewed from his fingers like water from Angle Falls. Again the nores, rhythems, and chords were not perfect, but it simply added to the magic.

Dabi tried to fovus on Rodrich's reaction, if things should start to go south they should be ready to interviene. The brunette carefully kept his face emotionless but it couldn't help being noted, though, that it iseemed/i like he was relaxing. Gilbert snuck a glance at him now and again but for the most part stayed focused on the piano.

The song ended on a dark resolved chord and Gilbert let the notes ring in the air for a moment. He whirled around to Rodrich and have him his "awesome" smile, "See? Not that hard."

Rodrich frowned at him, "How did you learn to play like that?"

He shrugged, "I'm just that awesome I guess."

Rodrich continued to frown but got up and moved to the piano. He stroaked the keys as he thought before he spoke, "There is no way you would have the paitence or mentality to teach yourself the piano, unless there was something in it for you. I can assume, then, that you've been observing someone play for a period of time, " he looked pointedly at Gilbert, standing up straight, "Who was it?"

Gilbert went to lean on the piano but jumped off as the open keys clashed under his elbow. Glaring at the keys he said, "Is that a touch of jelousy I detect, Roddie?"Rodrich's face flushed slightly and he stiffened, turned on his heel, and walked over to look out the window. For a moment, back in the other room, Dani felt her pulse quicken. She had almost completely forgotten about Gilbert's ego. At this point she was hoping he'd be rational enough to grasp the situation.

Evidently he did because he quickly continued, "If you must know there isn't anyone." He shrugged, keeping his tone casual, "I like sitting under that window of your piano room to listen to you play." Rodrich didn't move and the angle of the camera didn't show his face. Gilbert slowly slid from the bench and stretched, "When you left I thought I would try and see if I could play," he was now struggling to keep his casual demeanor, his voice trembled ever so slightly and his shoulders were stiff as he moved slowly to stand beside the brunette. He gave a shaky laugh, "Scared the hell outta Italy then. He thought the room was haunted."

She stopped moving just short of leveling with Rodrich, "You broke into my house?" He sounded fairly angry.

"No," Gilbert grinned, "You often let that window open."

Rodrich sighed in exasperation, "You're such an adolescent." The other man "keskeskes"d softly.

Then followed a heavy silence. Rodrich tapped his foot impatiently, obviously still waiting for Hungary. Gilbert retrieved Gilbird from his head and was toying with his feathers. Finally the irate Austrian burst out, "Where on earth is that girl!" He stomped to the door to pull at the handles. His face was visible once more.

Gilbert's still wasn't, though, and his casual tone was again strained, "Why'd you marry her?"

"What?" Rodrich seemed generally surprised. He turned back to Gilbert who kept his gaze out the window and his attention on Gilbird. He raised his eyebrows, "Was that a touch of jealousy I detect, Gil?" Gilbert stiffened when he heard his words thrown back at him.

He turned to look at Rodrich and leaned against the window, his face carefully controlled, "What if it was?"

The brunette knit his brows, "What?"

"What. If. It. Was?" Rodrich was quiet so Gilbert continued, "Sure she's nice enough but she's terrifying. She would bully you all the time."

"And you didn't?" Rodrich crossed his arms and glared at the other man, "Silesia."

The name caused Gilbert's face to darken and his hand to clench, making Gilbird squeak. He looked down at the small ball of yellow feathers before relaxing his grip. The tiny bird took flight, distancing itself from the angry German. This seemed to upset him even more and his anger dissipated. "Yes," he murmured, "Silesia." He turned his gaze back to the window, "I'm sorry."

Rodrich was shocked, "Pardon me?"

The albino turned to gaze steadily at the other man, "I'm sorry. That...got out of hand, to say the least."

Rodrich didn't seem to know what to say. Since when did the awesome Prussia apologize?

Suddenly there was a loud BANG in the conference room, causing everyone to jump. Switzerland had kicked the door in, holding a rifle at the ready, and was scanning the room. When his gaze alighted on Liechtenstein he only slightly lowered the rifle, "Liechtenstein, I've been looking everywhere for you. Your note was very vague."

"But I brought that gun, Svitzerland." She withdrew a small black handgun from a hidden pocket in her skirt causing everyone to jump slightly.

Switzerland nodded, satisfied, "That's fine. Just tell me next time if you leave for long..." his gaze wandered to the screen, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Hungary waved her hand to quiet the man, things had picked up again.

"Look, I know I had to take Silesia, that I'm not apologizing for," he crossed his arms, "I iam/i apologizing for being an ass about it."

The brunette steadily met his gaze, "If I recall correctly, it wasn't your ass that was on the line."

Small squeaks were emitted as hands clamped over mouths in the conference room. Gilbert reddened, "Fine, if you don't want to accept my apology, I'll revoke it."

Now Rodrich reddened, "You really are an ass! Don't just revoke an apology!"

"And why not?"

"I would have accepted it!"

Gilbert looked about ready to retort again but then the words sank in, "You would've?"

Rodrich, somehow, kept a straight face and nodded slowly. Gilbert allowed himself a small smile, "You could've just said that in the beginning."

Before Rodrich could say anything a tiny ball of feathers, who had been hovering about the couple, tweeting occasionally, fell onto the brunette's head and immediately nestled down behind his curl. Both men were taken aback a moment. Rodrich reached up to remove the tiny bird, but as soon as his hand came within its sight it started spazzing out, tweeting and making a great deal of ruckus. He sighed, "Prussia, please remove your bird."

Gilbert was completely dumbstruck. Almost mechanically, he walked closer to look at Gilbird but made no move to remove him. "He's never done that before."

Rodrich flushed slightly, "Well, get him down."

Gilbert grinned weakly, "Why would I do that? He obviously likes you."

"You locked them in a room together?" Everyone glanced at Switzerland who sighed, "Really Liechtenstein, why would you get mixed up in this?"

Dani was desperately trying to watch the screen and keep up with the dispute simultaneously.

Rodrich raised an eyebrow, "Why on earth would he like me?"

"Svitzerland, please," Liechtenstein had moved over to the rather angry blond, "I'll explain later but you need to leave."

Gilbert shrugged, "Your hair is soft. When not around me or Hungary you're usually quiet..."

"Yes, I will leave," Switzerland moved to the door, "There are janitors here today, correct?"

Every other voice in the room screamed, "NO!" Japan was in front of the door, kantana in hand, before the syllable of the word faded. Hungary had leapt over the table and was crouched behind Switzerland, pan at the ready. America and England had drawn guns. Dani merely sat stunned in her seat.

On screen Gilbert continued as he absent-mindedly, slowly approached Rodrich closer, "...cooking's not bad. But mostly he really likes your music..." his voice trailed off in thought.

Hungary growled, "Don't. You. Dare."

Switzerland didn't know who to aim at first but spoke to Liechtenstein, "Tell them to keep their distance. This," he nodded to the screen, "Can't go on."

"Sorry, Svitzerland, but I'm on their side today," she took a small step back and looked rather upset.

"He never seemed to like anyone this much before..."

Rodrich was now thoroughly flushed, "Just... just Gilbird?"

The arguing behind Dani made her ears ring. She turned around and screamed "HEY!" and turned anxiously back to the screen, ignoring astonished stares.

"Gilbird and I agree on many things." Gilbert moved closer to Rodrich and reached up to retrieve Gilbird. Mid-reach, though, he seemed to change his mind. Instead he grabbed Rodrich's shoulders and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Everyone held their breath.

Behind his glasses, the brunette's eyes grew wide. The kiss wasn't long, just a few seconds, when Gilbert pulled away and whispered, "Many things."

Rodrich seemed slightly breathless. His response, "You idiot," was barely heard before he pulled him into another kiss.

There was a sigh and some quiet happy squeals among the onlookers as they continued to watch the screen. Gilbert had gently pushed the brunette up against the wall and was slowly undoing his pants. His mouth turned its attention to Rodrich's neck, who in turn let out a very pleased moan.

BANG! The double doors opened with a jolt and the couple jumped. Switzerland walked in. Everyone in 20b took a moment to look at the spot Switzerland was just in, then at each other, every face covered in an "Oh shit" expression. They spun back to the screen.

Little Liechtenstein seemed to have been the only one who knew of his departure and seemed to have been chasing him for she was panting by the time she was at the double doors. It was now noted that Switzerland had shot the lock off.

The man himself paid no heed to the shocked couple. His face kept its almost permanently annoyed expression as he strode into the room. He stopped at around the center of it, drew up his gun and, with two distinct shots, took out the security cameras in the room, reducing the image on the screen to static. There was a moment of quiet, then, "They deserve some privacy," and static through the speakers. He'd found the microphone.

Dani turned just in time to see Japan fly out of the room, obviously concerned about his technology. Hungary sighed as she leaned up against the nearest wall, letting her frying pan fall to her side. America and England merely looked at each other, guns away.

And all Dani could do was grin. They lucked out once again.

~x~X~x~


End file.
